


Los hijos del basilisco

by Dryadeh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/pseuds/Dryadeh
Summary: Cuatro años después de la guerra, Draco Malfoy irrumpe en el apartamento de Hermione para advertirle de que los Hijos del Basilisco (un nuevo grupo de supremacistas de la sangre pura) quieren matarla.Lo sabe de primera mano. No en vano, Draco es uno de ellos.Draco/Hermione. En Progreso.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

> Vuelvo al fanfic por Navidad, como el turrón.  
> Este será un longfic, aunque no sé de cuántos capítulos. De momento, dejo aquí el prólogo.  
> Espero que os guste :)

* * *

**LOS HIJOS DEL BASILISCO**  
Dryadeh

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Granger vivía en un pequeño ático cerca del Ministerio de Magia. Llamarlo pequeño era, de hecho, un acto de generosidad por parte de Draco, ya que estaba bastante seguro de que cabría al completo en el hall de Malfoy Manor.

  
La mayor parte del piso la ocupaba un salón-cocina en el que cada superficie estaba abarrotada de libros. No podría describirse como desordenado, y desde luego todo estaba limpio, pero estaba claro que no había suficiente espacio para que Granger almacenara sus lecturas. La única estantería del lugar estaba atiborrada con libros en vertical y horizontal aprovechando cada recoveco. 

  
El sofá estaba cubierto de cojines que, tras una inspección más cercana, revelaron estar llenos de pelos de gato. En el alféizar de la única ventana, una planta languidecía en una maceta demasiado pequeña para ella. 

  
Por curiosidad, o tal vez porque necesitaba calmar sus nervios de algún modo, Draco se puso a abrir y cerrar armarios. Sobre la encimera encontró una cosa que no había visto jamás. Era una especie de caja blanca con un lateral que parecía una ventana negra. Tenía un par de ruedas y botones. Intrigado, Draco giró unos de los diales y una luz se prendió tras la ventana. 

  
Dio un respingo y su mano se movió de manera instintiva hacia el bolsillo donde guardaba la varita. Algo -un plato, creía -empezó a girar en el interior de la caja, que emitía un zumbido extraño. Hipnotizado, Draco la contempló durante segundos, intentando descubrir para qué diantres servía esa cosa. Fue entonces cuando el chisme pitó y se apagó. 

  
Se preguntó si lo había roto y tras unos segundos se encogió de hombros, diciéndose que ese era un problema de Granger, no suyo. 

  
Decidió seguir inspeccionando la casa. Le seducía la idea de encontrar algún oscuro secreto de la perfecta e intachable Hermione Granger, pero si guardaba alguno no sería en la cocina así que optó por probar suerte con el baño, que era tan diminuto como cabía esperar. 

  
Todavía olía a ella. Draco olfateó el aire, tratando de identificar el aroma. Antes de darse cuenta, su mano había viajado a un pequeño armario que estaba sobre el lavabo, dispuesta a resolver el enigma.

  
Moras. 

  
La colonia de Granger era de moras. 

  
Si no hubiese estado tan tenso, probablemente hubiese sonreído al pensar en la semejanza física entre el arbusto en el que florecían las moras y el pelo de la muchacha. Tampoco pudo evitar pensar que las zarzas, pese a su aspecto hostil y desarrapado, ocultaban un dulce fruto. ¿Aplicaría eso también a Granger?

  
Cerró el armario donde había hallado el frasco de colonia y se encontró su rostro reflejado en el espejo de la puerta. ¿Sus ojos parecían gritar con desesperación o era solo impresión suya? Parecían más hundidos de lo habitual, por no hablar de sus ojeras. Su piel siempre había sido pálida pero ahora la escasa luz que entraba desde el salón le daba un tinte azulado.

  
Su pelo también era un desastre. Intentó arreglárselo pasando una mano por él pero fue en vano: lo llevaba demasiado largo. Hacía semanas que debería habérselo cortado pero había tenido otras preocupaciones en los últimos tiempos. Se frotó la barbilla con los nudillos, cerciorándose de que la sombra de su incipiente barba no era un espejismo creado por la terrible iluminación del baño de Granger. Tenía toda la pinta de llevar noches sin dormir y un par de días sin ducharse, lo cual era cierto. Suspiró y salió del aseo para entrar en el dormitorio. 

  
Lo había dejado intencionadamente para el final.

  
Era una habitación pequeña, como todo lo demás, y tenía el techo inclinado. La cama estaba cubierta por una colcha confeccionada a base de retales que debía haber comprado para apoyar alguna causa benéfica; de lo contrario no se le ocurría ningún motivo por el que nadie en su sano juicio hubiese gastado dinero en tal cosa. O tal vez se la había regalado algún enfermo incurable de San Mungo que había perdido las manos y el sentido del gusto en algún accidente mágico.

  
Aproximadamente veinte millones de cojines cubrían la almohada y toda la parte superior de la cama. También en la habitación había libros: una torre apilada en la mesilla de noche, otro entreabierto sobre una silla de mimbre e incluso le pareció ver un par encima del armario. Las pocas superficies que no estaban cubiertas por ellos estaban ocupadas por velas aromáticas. 

  
Una docena de fotografías se extendía por la pared de fondo, algunas mágicas y otras no. Llevado por la curiosidad, Draco se acercó a ellas.

  
Las fotografías mágicas no le sorprendieron. En casi todas aparecía Granger con Potter y Weasley, y en una estaba con toda la familia pobretona al completo. Draco recordaba vagamente que Granger y Weasley habían empezado a salir después de la batalla de Hogwarts. De eso habían pasado cuatro años, ¿seguirían aún juntos? 

  
No había ninguna foto de los dos solos y, tras una minuciosa inspección, se dio cuenta de que las fotos del trío de Gryffindor no parecían del todo recientes. O al menos esa impresión le daba porque todos tenían el mismo aspecto que la última vez que les vio.

  
Después se fijó en las fotografías muggles. Resultaban espeluznantes por su completa quietud; era como si hubiesen petrificado a todos los fotografiados. Los ojos, congelados, permanecían con la mirada fija y, sin embargo, a Draco le daba la impresión de que le seguían allí donde estuviera.

  
Encontró una foto de Granger con un hombre y una mujer de mediana edad que supuso que eran sus padres. El hombre tenía el pelo canoso, el rostro redondo y la misma nariz que Granger, mientras que era evidente que había heredado el terrible pelo de su madre, así como los ojos marrones. Todo en ellos gritaba <<muggle>> y sonreían mostrando una dentadura blanca y perfectamente alineada. La madre tenía un aspecto bonachón y el padre lucía una expresión llena de orgullo mientras Hermione les pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros. Pese a lo morbosas y desagradables que le resultaban las fotografías muggles, había una calidez en la imagen que Draco sabía bien que no encontraría en ninguno de los retratos familiares de Malfoy Manor.

  
Al acordarse de sus padres sintió un pinchazo en el pecho y sacudió la cabeza, como si así pudiera alejar los pensamientos no deseados. Pronto algo llamó su atención, algo que sirvió a la perfección para que olvidara lo que había pasado por su mente.

  
Una foto de Granger, de perfil, sentada en la playa con los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Tenía la mirada perdida y la brisa marina agitaba su pelo. 

  
Lo primero que pensó fue que nunca la había visto con tan poca ropa. Solo llevaba un bikini de color azul. Por debajo de su brazo se intuía la curva de un pecho cubierto por tela azul. El abdomen, más blanco que el resto de su cuerpo, estaba relajado y formaba un par de arrugas por la postura. Los ojos de Draco se detuvieron sobre las piernas de Granger, doradas por el sol. Sus pies se hundían a la arena hasta la altura de los tobillos y descubrió que tenía un lunar en la parte exterior del muslo izquierdo. 

  
No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció estático, observando cada detalle de la fotografía. Probablemente Granger lo hubiese encontrado allí si algo no hubiese tocado su tobillo sacándolo de su trance.  
Draco dio un respingo y su mano agarró con fuerza la varita que llevaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo negro. Miró a su alrededor, alerta, notando como la camisa se le había pegado a la espalda debido al sudor, un sudor que no había estado ahí un momento atrás.

  
En un primer momento no vio nada. Después, se percató de que algo se movía en la periferia de su campo de visión.

  
Era un gato. 

  
Un gato muy feo.

  
El animal, como si supiera lo que Draco estaba pensando, le dirigió una mirada gélida desde la cama a la que acababa de subirse. 

  
¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ese bicho allí? 

  
A pesar de haber encontrado pruebas de que Granger todavía lo conservaba en los pelos del sofá, se las había apañado para olvidar su existencia mientras fisgoneaba el piso de su dueña. Intentó recordar su nombre pero fue en vano; tenía muy poca memoria para las cosas que no le importaban lo más mínimo.

  
— Le hubiese venido mejor un perro guardián —murmuró —No es que seas muy útil protegiendo la casa de intrusos.

  
El gato le lanzó una mirada que parecía indignada y salió de la habitación. Justo entonces, Draco escuchó el sonido de la puerta del piso abriéndose. Supuso que sería Granger, pero había aprendido a ser precavido, así que se pegó a la pared del dormitorio y aguardó unos instantes.

  
Escuchó pasos, un maullido bajo y la voz de Granger saludando a su mascota.

  
— Hola, Crookshanks. Yo también me alegro de verte, ¿todo en orden?

  
Oyó cómo cerraba la puerta del apartamento y el tintineo de las llaves. Draco aguardó un par de segundos, con el corazón más acelerado que momentos atrás, y salió de su escondite.  
Cuando Granger le vio dio un pequeño salto y se llevó las manos al pecho, ahogando un grito.

  
— ¡¿Malfoy?! ¿Qué demonios…

  
Llevaba un abrigo marrón con la cremallera a medio bajar y el pelo recogido, sin mucho éxito, en un moño que se había ladeado por el peso de su cabello. Su rostro, perplejo, estaba casi tal cual lo recordaba pero a la vez había algo diferente en él que Draco no era capaz de precisar. Su mirada vagó brevemente por el cuerpo de Granger, cuya figura era difícil de adivinar debajo del enorme y largo jersey blanco que llevaba. Ahora que sabía que tenía un cuerpo no del todo desagradable, se sorprendió intentando buscar las evidencias de que la fotografía que había visto era real.

  
— Granger — la saludó, como si no hubiese nada de raro en el hecho de que se hubiese colado en su piso después de casi tres años sin verse.

  
El tiempo y el allanamiento de morada no eran lo único que hacía aquella situación tan sorprendente. Estaba ese pequeño detalle de que se odiaban.

  
Bueno, al menos él la había odiado a ella. O algo así…

  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Granger, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Draco suponía que estaba buscando su varita — Dame un buen motivo para que no avise a la Oficina de Aurores.

— Podrías hacerlo, pero para cuando lleguen yo ya me habré ido. Solo he venido a advertirte.

  
— ¿Advertirme? — balbuceó ella — ¿Advertirme de qué?

  
Draco tomó aire antes de responder, buscando las fuerzas para decirle aquello que le había llevado a colarse en el ático de Granger, antigua enemiga, a quien no había visto en años, un día cualquiera de un mes de octubre.

  
—De que quieren matarte —dijo finalmente.


	2. Capítulo II

**Los hijos del basilisco**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

La guerra lo había cambiado todo.

Tras la batalla de Hogwarts, llegaron las reconstrucciones, los juicios y las reparaciones. Y cuando toda la marea de cambios, novedades y declaraciones bajó, la arena del mundo mágico era nueva y muy diferente a la anterior.

Los Malfoy no prestaron mucha atención a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Ejemplares del El Profeta se apilaban en la salita de té, donde podían leerse las últimas novedades.

<<Kingsley Shackelbolt, nuevo Ministro de Magia>>.

<<Mortífagos fugados encontrados en Lituania>>.

<<El colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería finaliza sus reparaciones y reabre sus puertas>>.

Draco y su madre habían pasado unos meses completamente solos en Malfoy Manor, exceptuando a los elfos del servicio doméstico. Mientras esperaban su juicio, su padre había sido temporalmente devuelto a Azkaban.

Durante ese tiempo apenas abandonaron la mansión y no recibieron ninguna lechuza, a excepción de una notificación del Ministerio de Magia que les compelía a no abandonar el país bajo ninguna circunstancia. Aunque el curso comenzó de nuevo y Draco no había llegado a examinarse de sus EXTASIS, nunca regresó a Hogwarts.

Era como si el mundo mágico se hubiese olvidado de ellos, o peor, como si aguardarse, en una tensa calma, para hacer acto de presencia y castigarlos cuando menos se lo esperaran. 

Cuando finalmente se celebró el juicio a los Malfoy, donde se les juzgó a los tres (a Draco y a su padre en calidad de mortífagos, a su madre como colaboradora del régimen de Voldemort), habían pasado ocho meses desde el fin de la guerra. Era la primera vez que veían a su padre desde entonces y Draco sintió un peso sordo en el pecho al comprobar lo desmejorado que se encontraba.

Su cara, cenicienta y ojerosa, parcialmente cubierta por una barba rala y descuidada, se convulsionaba de vez en cuando con gestos nerviosos e inconscientes. Tenía el pelo grasiento y llevaba una túnica limpia pero arrugada. Draco experimentó un intenso sentimiento de rabia porque no le hubieran permitido arreglarse para presentarse ante los miembros del tribunal y los numerosos curiosos que habían asistido al juicio. La prensa también estaba allí, realizando una fotografía tras otra, como pájaros carroñeros, buscando el ángulo o la toma que pudiese darles la imagen más patética o dramática del espectáculo.

Porque en eso se habían convertido los juicios a los colaboradores de Voldemort: en un espectáculo donde la sociedad mágica humillaba y purgaba a sus marginados, llamándolo justicia.

El proceso se prolongó a lo largo de varias sesiones. En las primeras se juzgaron todos los actos de Lucius Malfoy al servicio de Voldemort desde su regreso. Luego se trató la “cesión” de Malfoy Manor como sede principal y morada del Señor Oscuro. 

Aunque sus padres dijeron la verdad -que Voldemort nunca les preguntó, que no tuvieron otra opción, que fueron tratados como elfos domésticos en su propia casa mientras él estuvo allí -a nadie le importó. Preferían su versión de los hechos, en la que habían sido orgullosos y voluntarios anfitriones.

La siguiente sesión se la dedicaron a Draco, al que interrogaron y cuestionaron, intentando hacerle encajar en el papel de un joven psicópata que había llegado a ocupar un puesto importante en las filas de Voldemort. Aunque por momentos hubiese preferido que eso fuera cierto porque al menos le hubiese permitido guardar cierta dignidad, Draco contó todo lo que había pasado en realidad.

Cómo Voldemort lo utilizaba para castigar a sus padres, cómo le encargó la misión de asesinar a Dumbledore bajo la amenaza de matar a su familia si no lo hacía, cómo le obligó a torturar a mortífagos como forma de mortificarlo. Desnudó todas sus miserias en la oscura sala de piedra, ante los rostros y los ojos fríos de un montón de desconocidos, y a cambio solo recibió miradas secas y desprecio.

Cuando Draco ya se veía en Azkaban junto a sus padres, el proceso dio un giro ante la llegada de testigos de la defensa. El famoso y heroico Potter se había dejado caer por allí para mostrar su nobleza y generosidad testificando a favor de los Malfoy.

Aunque el interrogatorio que le realizaron fue breve y el Niño que Vivió no dijo demasiado, sus palabras bastaron para que la mayoría de la gente cambiase su concepción acerca de Draco y su familia. Después de que contara cómo Narcissa le había declarado muerto, haciendo que Voldemort bajase la guardia, la prensa se llenó de lacrimógenas crónicas que relataban su coraje y su deseo de proteger a su hijo.

Parecía que las tornas comenzaban a cambiar. En la siguiente sesión, Hermione Granger y Neville Longbottom se prestaron a declarar. A Draco les sorprendió más si cabe su aparición que la de Potter porque lo último que había oído de ambos era que habían decidido regresar a Hogwarts. Por lo visto habían pedido un permiso especial para abandonar el colegio, aunque lo más probable era que ni siquiera lo hubiesen necesitado. Nadie iba a negarles nada a los héroes del mundo mágico.

Sorprendentemente, los dos dieron un testimonio favorable de Draco. Granger habló de su papel en la batalla final, cuando intentó evitar que Crabbe les lanzara maldiciones mortales a ella, Potter y Weasley. Longbottom, por su parte, contó cómo Draco había obedecido a los Carrow a regañadientes, cómo había tratado de mantenerse al margen de los castigos y torturas a sus compañeros y cómo, en una ocasión en que lo había encontrado haciendo pintadas contra los mortífagos, no le había delatado.

Después de bajar del estrado, los dos le dedicaron una mirada que Draco solo pudo interpretar como compasiva, y que hizo que se sintiera al mismo tiempo agradecido y dolido en su orgullo.

Como quiera que fuera, tras unos días para deliberar, el jurado emitió su veredicto. Indultaba a Lucius Malfoy por los crímenes cometidos al servicio del Señor Tenebroso, exoneraba a Narcissa Malfoy por su colaboración forzosa durante la guerra y declaraba a Draco inocente de todos los cargos. 

Nunca habían sido muy afectuosos, por eso Draco jamás olvidaría el abrazo en el que se fundieron los tres antes incluso de que a su padre le hubiesen retirado las esposas mágicas. Siempre recordarían como les temblaban las manos a todos y el brillo de las lágrimas en los ojos de su madre antes de que los cerrara, murmurando para sí algo que Draco no pudo entender.

Y así, nueve meses después de la batalla de Hogwarts, eran libres.

Libres, pero marcados.

Quizás la justicia les hubiese perdonado, pero la sociedad mágica nunca lo haría. A Draco le quedó muy claro que se habían convertido en una especie de apestados, de desterrados sin serlo. 

Nadie le escribió. Ni Gregory, ni Pansy, y tampoco lo hizo Blaise. Nadie fue a visitarles a Malfoy Manor. 

Las invitaciones a eventos sociales que antes habían inundado el recibidor desaparecieron. Su padre ya no recibía cartas de personalidades importantes. Apenas salían de la mansión.

Su madre sugirió que se alejaran de Inglaterra por un tiempo, así que se marcharon a Francia durante una temporada, intentando dejar atrás todos los malos recuerdos, todos los silencios, todas las memorias malditas de la mansión familiar.

Regresaron casi un año después, aunque si de Draco hubiese dependido no lo hubieran hecho nunca. Pero Narcissa estaba decidida a recuperar al menos una pequeña parcela de su antigua posición y Draco estaba seguro de que su empeño en tal propósito se debía a él. Habían -había - tenido grandes sueños de futuro.

Siempre pensó que estaba destinado a algo grande. Le prometieron, le aseguraron, que tendría influencia y poder, que sería una de las personas más importantes del mundo mágico. Que todas las brujas de buena familia querrían casarse con él y que todos los magos de renombre pelearían por estrecharle la mano. 

Pero nada más lejos de su realidad. La verdad era que ningún mago o bruja que se preciara quería relacionarse con él, que los Malfoy ya no tenían ninguna influencia, que había pasado de ser un joven prometedor a un activo tóxico al que nadie quería acercarse.

A veces experimentaba un fuerte sentimiento de injusticia y sentía rabia. Contra el mundo mágico por rechazarle, contra Voldemort y los mortífagos por haberle arruinado la vida… En ocasiones contra sus padres, por haberle mentido, por haberle hecho pagar sus errores a un precio demasiado caro. Incluso contra sí mismo, por todo lo que había hecho… y lo que no había hecho.

A pesar de ello, sabía que debía sentirse agradecido. Después de todo, su familia había sobrevivido a la guerra y evitado la cárcel. Al contrario que los padres de Pansy, Gregory y Theodore. Quizás estuviesen resentidos con él por eso, quizás esa era la razón de que no hubiesen contestado a sus cartas.

Tal vez era un precio a pagar por sus pecados y Draco tendría que aprender a vivir con él. Con la desesperanza, las miradas por encima del hombro cada vez que alguien le reconocía en el Callejón Diagon, el desprecio velado con el que le atendían en varias tiendas.

Tampoco sentía Malfoy Manor como un lugar seguro. Seguía siendo su hogar pero estaba lleno de malos recuerdos y, en ocasiones, cuando escuchaba a sus padres hablar en la salita de té en susurros, elucubrando y reflexionando obsesivamente sobre qué podían hacer para recuperar su lugar, a Draco lo asaltaba un sentimiento de soledad tan profundo que sentía ganas de huir.

Le daba la impresión de que sus padres estaban lejos de él, en otro mundo. Se habían quedado atrapados en la vida anterior a la guerra y no entendían que todo había cambiado. Creían que podían volver a tejer una red de influencias, establecer alianzas y utilizar su dinero para escalar a lo más alto de la pirámide mágica de nuevo, pero Draco sabía que no funcionaría.

Él, al contrario que sus padres, leía los periódicos a diario. Veía todos los decretos establecidos por Voldemort abolidos, las enmiendas a leyes y costumbres incluso anteriores a ellos, los nuevos nombramientos y departamentos surgidos en el Ministerio de Magia. Los tiempos habían cambiado y ser un mago sangre pura, pertenecer a los sagrados veintiocho, ya no significaba nada.

El nombre de Granger aparecía en la prensa casi tanto como el de Potter. Mientras este hacía carrera en la Oficina de Aurores, ella había comenzado en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas mágicas, mejorando las condiciones de vida de los elfos domésticos. Weasley, por su parte, debía haber elegido una opción más discreta pues Draco no encontró su nombre en ninguna sección de El Profeta.

En cualquier caso, era seguro decir que el Ministerio se había convertido en terreno de hijos de muggles, mestizos y simpatizantes de los muggles. A fin de cuentas, ellos habían ganado la guerra. 

No fueron pocas las familias de rancio abolengo mágico, como los Greengrass o los Zabini, que se apresuraron a declarar su apoyo a las nuevas medidas. Todas aquellas que no se habían visto demasiado comprometidas debido a su simpatía a Voldemort se mostraban ahora fervientes defensoras de los muggles. Seguían la dirección del viento y, en lo más profundo de sí mismo, Draco no podía culparles. Trataban de caer de pie y, en cierto modo, sentía que eso no difería de lo que su familia y él estaban haciendo.

Pasó un año sin apenas novedades. Sus padres habían comenzado a instruirle en el manejo de los negocios e inversiones familiares. De vez en cuando eran invitados a veladas en casa de algunas familias sangre pura, pero Draco siempre se sentía fuera de lugar. Desconocía cómo habían conseguido que los admitieran allí pero eso no significaba que los aceptaran. 

Fue en una de esas ocasiones cuando se encontró con Pansy. Como ella no se acercó a saludarle, Draco decidió dar el primer paso.

—Pansy.

Ella, que estaba removiendo con aburrimiento una guinda que flotaba en su copa de vino de Ogden, se giró hacia él. Draco se dio cuenta de que no lo había reconocido por la voz y de que no esperaba verlo allí. Abrió mucho los ojos y sus labios temblaron por un instante, antes de adoptar una expresión de frialdad que nunca le había dirigido a él.

—Draco —respondió. Su voz sonaba seca y hostil.

Pansy siempre le había adorado. Aunque Draco la encontraba irritante y boba por momentos, siempre había dado sus atenciones por sentado. Había crecido con ella revoloteando a su alrededor y considerándolo algo así como una estrella. Había sido su primer beso y lo más parecido que había tenido a una novia —aunque él nunca había considerado lo suyo con Pansy nada serio-. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le hubiese gustado alguna vez, simplemente estaba ahí. Era fácil y algo que todos esperaban que sucediera dado que los dos eran de buena familia.

Pero ahora no había rastro de la Pansy que siempre intentaba llamar su atención y que lo miraba como si fuese la persona más importante del universo.

—¿Cómo estás? —se obligó a preguntar él.

—He estado mejor. Ya veo que tú estás bien, y tus padres también —replicó ella, lanzando una mirada rencorosa a Lucius y Narcissa, que charlaban con el matrimonio Greengrass —Yo he venido con mi madre. Mi padre, como ya sabrás, está en Azkaban. No todos han tenido tanta suerte como los Malfoy, supongo.

Draco cambió el peso de un pie a otro, incómodo. El comentario de su antigua amiga no podía ser más venenoso pero suponía que era comprensible que estuviera molesta, así que contuvo la ácida réplica que le llegó a la boca.

—Sí, lo he oído —murmuró en su lugar. Más por llenar el silencio incómodo que por un sentimiento real, añadió —Lo lamento.

Sus palabras solo lograron envarar más a la joven, que posó de malas maneras su copa sobre una mesa cercana, salpicando la superficie de vino.

—Guárdate tu falsa cortesía, Draco, no te pega en absoluto —le escupió y se giró, dispuesta a finalizar su breve conversación. Pero Draco aún tenía algo que preguntarle.

—¿Sabes algo de Gregory? 

Pansy le miró por encima del hombro, con el cuerpo rígido, antes de responder:

—Sé que su padre también está en la cárcel. ¿Te sorprende que no quiera oír nada de ti? 

Siempre había sido superficial y frívola pero, en realidad, Pansy nunca había tenido un pelo de tonta. Sabía perfectamente qué teclas tocar para hacer el máximo daño posible. Era una cualidad que Draco había apreciado en el pasado, cuando no era el blanco de su afilada lengua. Sin duda, ahora encontraba ese rasgo de su carácter mucho menos estimulante.

—Intenté salvarle… le salvé —barbotó él. Quizás Pansy no tuviese ni idea de qué estaba hablando, pero era algo a lo que Draco no había dejado de darle vueltas desde que comprendió que Gregory no iba a responder a sus cartas —Aquel día, en la sala de los Menesteres, cuando Vincent desató el fuego mágico… Gregory estaba inconsciente y yo lo puse a salvo.

—¿Y qué quieres, una medalla? Eso no cambia que tú y tu familia os habéis librado de Azkaban mientras los padres del resto pagan.

Draco podía tolerar cierta cantidad de resentimiento, pero no pensaba permitir que tratase de hacerle sentir culpable porque sus padres habían tenido la suerte de librarse de prisión. Ya estaba harto de poner la otra mejilla; nunca había sido su estilo.

—Supongo que tu padre no hubiese hecho lo mismo de verse en esa situación, ¿verdad? Seguramente si lo hubiesen indultado, él se hubiera negado e hubiese ido a la cárcel por solidaridad con el resto —contestó, supurando sarcasmo.

Pansy apretó los puños, posiblemente lamentando haber dejado su copa porque así no tenía nada que tirarle encima.

—Qué rápido has olvidado cómo debería funcionar el mundo solo porque a ti y a tus padres os va bien. Por fortuna, los magos y brujas verdaderamente puros no lo han hecho, y no van a dejar que esto quede así.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? 

—Oh, espera y verás, Draco. Pronto tendrás noticias —Pansy le sonrió con maldad antes de alejarse. 

Draco no sabía qué pensar. ¿Había sido aquello una amenaza? ¿Pero a qué y quienes se podía estar refiriendo? ¿Magos y brujas verdaderamente puros? ¿De qué estaba hablando? 

Sonaba como algo que Voldemort podría haber dicho pero Draco sabía bien que estaba muerto. Su tatuaje de la Marca Tenebrosa estaba cada día más borroso y desdibujado; era solo un trozo de piel cubierto de tinta. Ya no era un lazo que lo ataba a su señor. 

Algunas noches soñaba que lo sentía arder, que Voldemort volvía a llamarlo… y se despertaba con la respiración entrecortada y el cuerpo envuelto en sudor frío. Pero eran solo pesadillas, viejos miedos que posiblemente nunca le abandonarían. Sin embargo, sabía que el Señor Tenebroso ya solo existía en sus recuerdos.

Entonces… ¿podría referirse a unos mortífagos? Improbable: los que no habían muerto en la batalla de Hogwarts se pudrían en Azkaban. Un puñado había logrado fugarse pero habían dado con prácticamente todos, según había oído Draco. ¿Algún otro tipo de sirviente? A veces, Voldemort utilizaba a semihumanos o criaturas inferiores porque resultaban útiles para ciertos trabajos, sin reconocerles el estatus de mortífagos, pero a Draco le resultaba difícil creer que pudieran suponer una amenaza seria.

¿Estaría Pansy marcándose un farol solo para quedar por encima en su discusión? ¿Era todo una mentira para inquietarle? Aunque sin duda la consideraba capaz de hacer algo así, había algo demasiado sincero en su sonrisa taimada… como si supiera algo que el mundo desconocía. 

Draco pasó el resto de la velada distraído, dándole vueltas a las palabras de Pansy, hasta que volvió a encontrarla un rato después, entre un grupo de gente. Había una mujer de unos cuarenta años a su lado, diciéndole algo al oído. Era alta y corpulenta, con el pelo de un rojo desvaído recogido en un moño. Cuando acabó de hablar giró el rostro y, casi como si supiera que había estado observándola, sus ojos se dirigieron automáticamente a Draco.

Por un segundo le dio la impresión de ver desprecio y repugnancia en su expresión, pero pronto su rostro quedó completamente neutro. Había algo regio en su porte que a Draco le recordó de manera vaga a su padre, o al menos a cómo había sido antes. Antes de Azkaban y del regreso de Voldemort.

Después la mujer apartó la vista y regresó a su conversación con Pansy. Aunque el cruce de miradas duró solo unos instantes, Draco se sintió incómodo el resto de la noche.

Poco después buscó a sus padres y les convenció de que regresaran a Malfoy Manor con el pretexto de encontrarse mortalmente aburrido. No le costó demasiado; a Draco le dio la impresión de que en el fondo también ellos se sentían aliviados por dejar ese lugar. Cada vez veía más claro que consideraban la asistencia a esos eventos una penitencia necesaria para su retorno a la notoriedad. 

Desde ese día, Draco no fue capaz de librarse de la intranquilidad que el comentario de Pansy y la mirada de esa mujer habían despertado en él. Su instinto le decía que algo estaba sucediendo y fuese lo que fuese… no era bueno.

Así que llevado por su aciago presagio, empezó a revisar cada periódico obsesivamente e incluso llegó a suscribirse a El Quisquilloso -algo que negaría el resto de su vida-. Aunque ese panfleto era un atajo de supercherías y fantasías desquiciadas, hasta un reloj roto daba bien la hora dos veces al día, así que empezó a acumular los recortes de prensa que en apariencia no significaban nada pero que de algún modo le daban mala espina.

Una anciana bruja natural de Snowdonia, Gales, se quejaba de que el fantasma de un antepasado se había mudado a su casa sin pedir permiso, alegando que unos vampiros lo habían echado de su castillo en ruinas.

Un alto cargo del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica había dimitido según El Profeta, pero había sido atacado y secuestrado por una banshee y un hombrelobo de acuerdo con Xenophilius Lovegood.

El Ministerio había tenido que desmemorizar a un grupo de senderistas muggles que afirmaban haber visto “un grupo de personas volando a lomos de escobas lanzando rayos de luces de colores” en el suroeste del país.

Otro trabajador del Ministerio, no se especificaba a qué se había dedicado, había sido hallado muerto en su casa a la temprana edad de treinta y nueve años. Según parecía, había muerto a causa de un infarto lo que explicaba que su rostro estuviese desencajado.

Y así, pronto se encontró con más de una docena de recortes que no estaba seguro de cómo conectar. Tampoco sabía qué hacer con la información que creía tener. Solo eran noticias, en su mayoría inocuas, pero que juntas formaban un patrón que todavía no entendía.

Pensó en comentárselo a sus padres, pero estaba seguro de que desecharían su corazonada. Y la realidad era que, al margen de su familia, no le quedaba nadie a quién acudir. 

Presentarse en el ministerio con una vaga teoría y unos cuantos recortes de El Quisquilloso no ayudaría precisamente a limpiar la imagen de los Malfoy, así que decidió llevar su investigación un poco más lejos.

Si algo oscuro estaba tramándose, había un lugar donde sin duda podría encontrar información al respecto: el callejón Knockturn. 

Draco sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda cuando franqueó la entrada del mismo. Era una calle estrecha y ominosa, con edificios altos, apretados y ennegrecidos a ambos lados. La atmósfera que se respiraba en el lugar estaba cargada y un aroma desagradable flotaba en el aire, como a polvo y humedad. Draco había estado allí en varias ocasiones cuando era un crío, pero aunque lo había encontrado espeluznante, entonces iba con su padre. La seguridad de saber que no le pasaría nada mientras estuviera con él le había permitido entregarse a su curiosidad infantil por aquel extraño lugar lleno de cosas terribles e inimaginables. Había regresado en su sexto año en Hogwarts, solo, pero con la marca tenebrosa en el brazo garantizándole que nadie querría buscar problemas con él.

Ahora se sentía más fuera de lugar que nunca y notaba la piel de la nuca erizada y fría. Procurando no establecer contacto visual con nadie (todo tipo de personajes indeseables vagaban por el lugar), Draco avanzó con paso firme y una mano en el bolsillo, agarrando con fuerza su varita.

Pasó por delante de Borgin&Burke y echó un vistazo al escaparate. Seguía teniendo la colección de artículos habitual. Se sintió tentado de entrar y hablar con el dueño pero a través del cristal sucio de la puerta vio que estaba atendiendo a una clienta así que optó por regresar más tarde.

Continuó su camino, dejando atrás todo tipos de tiendas y locales, a cada cual más espantoso y siniestro que el anterior, hasta llegar a su destino. 

Cuando estaba en segundo o tercer curso, Draco había oído a Marcus Flint hablar de ese lugar. Era un pub llamado “El guiverno blanco” que hacía parecer a Cabeza de Puerco un establecimiento respetable. De acuerdo con él, era frecuentado por vampiros, licántropos e incluso alguna que otra veela, además de todo tipo de maleantes y magos oscuros. En él se vendían polvos de Billywig y diversas sustancias psicotrópicas y se servía una amplia variedad de licores prohibidos. El Slytherin había alardeado de entrar ahí una vez y haberse bebido una jarra de whisky de fuego sin que el camarero le preguntase su edad.

Draco no sabía si esa parte de su relato había sido cierta pero, por lo demás, la descripción que había hecho de El guiverno blanco estaba resultando ser bastante fiel.

Había seres mágicos de todo tipo, incluso un enorme trol que apostado en una mesa en un rincón del pub bebía cerveza de una jarra tan grande como la jaula de una lechuza. Un grupo de brujas con sombreros y velos cubriéndoles el rostro al completo cuchicheaban en otra mesa. Un vampiro sorbía a través de una pajita un cóctel de sangre y pimienta. Y una señora, apoyada en la barra, emitía un fuerte olor a perro mojado que hizo que Draco sospechara que era una mujer lobo. 

La estancia estaba inundada de un humo aromático que hacía poco por tapar otros efluvios mucho más desagradables. Draco carraspeó para librarse del repentino picor en su garganta y se acercó a la barra. Se detuvo un segundo antes de apoyar el codo sobre ella, al darse cuenta de que estaba cubierta de mugre y de charcos de líquidos desconocidos.

El camarero se acercó a él. Tenía un parche tapando el ojo izquierdo y la cara desfigurada por quemaduras. Cuando le habló para preguntarle qué quería, Draco se dio cuenta de que le faltaban la mayoría de los dientes. 

Después de que le hubieran servido decidió sentarse en una mesa vacía que había cerca del grupo de brujas pues eran las únicas que conservaban entre ellas, en lugar de beber a solas. Pero entre los velos y lo apretadas que estaban, lo que llegaba a él era ininteligible. 

Después de un rato de escucha, solo había logrado captar la palabra “herpa” porque la repitieron varias veces, pero no tenía ni idea de qué podía significar. Nunca la había oído antes.

Unos minutos más tarde, una de las brujas del grupo se levantó y se despidió del resto, argumentando que no quería hacer esperar a Herpa. Al menos, eso le dio la pista de que era el nombre de alguien. 

Había muchas posibilidades de que todo aquello no tuviera nada que ver con su mal presentimiento pero, movido por un repentino impulso, Draco salió de El guiverno blanco detrás de la bruja velada. La vio desaparecer por un callejón al fondo a la derecha y se apresuró a seguirla.

Giró el recodo tras la bruja. Entonces... vislumbró un fogonazo de luz roja. Después, ya no vio nada más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas!  
> Aprovecho para desearos feliz año y agradeceros los kudos y los comentarios que me habéis dejado en el primer capítulo <3 Este es mucho más largo, instrospectivo y sin interacción entre los protagonistas, pero tenía mucho que contar sobre Draco tras la guerra y sobre los Hijos del Basílisco.  
> Mi intención es actualizar una o dos veces al mes, si se porta bien la musa.  
> Espero que os haya gustado y agradezco mucho opiniones ^^
> 
> Con mucho cariño,
> 
> **Dry**


	3. Capítulo III

**Los hijos del basilisco**

**Capítulo III**

—¿...matarme?

La voz de Hermione sonó más aguda de lo normal, pero suponía que era lógico que se alterara después de que Draco Malfoy, al que no había visto en años, allanara su casa para decirle que querían matarla.

Él, por su parte, era una máscara de calma e indiferencia, y posiblemente Hermione hubiese pensado que todo aquello era solo una broma de mal gusto de no ser por su aspecto. Tenía el pelo más largo y desordenado de lo que jamás se lo había visto y sus pómulos resaltaban más que nunca. Sus ojeras delataban noches en vela y sus mejillas hundidas hablaban de privaciones o pérdida de apetito.

No parecía que estuviese pasando una buena temporada, así que lo más probable era que hablase en serio. Todo aquello la había pillado tan de sorpresa que por un largo minuto no fue capaz de articular nada más y cuando al fin habló, todas las preguntas que se apelotonaban en su interior salieron a la vez.

—¿Quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo…?

—Te ha ido bien después de Hogwarts —contestó él, como si eso fuese suficiente respuesta.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con…?

—Mucho.

Para haberse presentado en su ático para advertirla, Malfoy no parecía tener muchas ganas de hablar. Miraba continuamente por la ventana o a la puerta de entrada que estaba detrás de Hermione, como si temiese que apareciera alguien más de un momento a otro.

—¿Te importaría explicarte? —insistió ella, impacientándose. No podía soltarle una bomba así y luego hacerse el misterioso.

Malfoy suspiró, como si ella fuese un irritante mosquito que se negaba a desaparecer y, sin pedir permiso, se dejó caer en su sofá. Crookshanks, que había estado enroscado en la pierna de Hermione, se subió de un salto al cojín que había al lado del mago y se acurrucó allí, como si estuviera vigilándolo. El gato siempre había tenido un sexto sentido para identificar las amenazas, así que suponía que el hecho de que le estuviese dando una oportunidad a Malfoy merecía que ella hiciese lo propio.

Se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en un perchero junto con su bolso, antes de acercarse al visitante inesperado. No tenía más asientos que el sofá, así que decidió permanecer de pie, frente a él.

—No podías quedarte quieta, ¿verdad? El departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas mágicas no era suficiente para ti. Querías cambiarlo todo... Pues enhorabuena, lo estás logrando.

Se refería a su nuevo puesto en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Ahora trabajaba con el ministro Shacklebolt modificando leyes discriminatorias. Hacía solo un par de semanas que habían sacado un nuevo borrador de ley para derogar el Decreto que regulaba el acceso al Wizengamot así como otros puestos de importancia en el Ministerio y que daba preferencia a los magos de sangre pura de al menos cuatro generaciones.

—Tu nueva ley ha dado mucho de qué hablar y no ha gustado a muchos.

—No es mi ley — le corrigió Hermione.

—No es eso lo que dicen todos los periódicos.

La prensa se había empeñado en llamarla “Ley Granger”, lo que la disgustaba profundamente. Había trabajado en ese borrador con un equipo compuesto por no menos de doce personas pero ella era la más mediática de sus miembros así que suponía que por vender más le habían puesto ese sobrenombre al proyecto. Eso la incomodaba mucho, entre otras razones porque parecía que trataba de apropiarse de todo el mérito.

—El hecho es que ha llamado la atención sobre ti —continuó Malfoy —incluida la de cierta… organización.

Hermione supo enseguida de quiénes estaba hablando. En los últimos meses habían empezado a correr rumores sobre un grupo secreto de simpatizantes de Voldemort que no estaban dispuestos a admitir la derrota y se resistían a aceptar todos los cambios que habían seguido a la guerra. Sin embargo, habían hecho poco más que alguna pintada en los accesos al ministerio, así que no les había dado gran importancia.

Los periódicos los habían mencionado un par de veces, que supiera, pero Hermione estaba demasiado ocupada para dedicar su tiempo a leer la prensa. La única razón por la que sabía de su existencia era porque Harry le había comentado que la Oficina de Aurores estaba investigando el asunto.

—¿Te refieres a Los Hijos del Basilisco? —preguntó, escéptica. El mero nombre le parecía ridículo y extravagante, algo que solo un grupo adolescentes se pondría.

Su tono pareció molestar a Malfoy, porque se levantó del sofá como impulsado por un resorte.

—No son una panda de lunáticos inofensivos —aseguró —Son peligrosos. Ya han matado y volverán a hacerlo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hermione sintió un escalofrío. Aunque su cerebro ya estaba racionalizando toda la información y encontrando argumentos lógicos con los que refutar todo lo que Malfoy había dicho, no podía negar que su rostro alterado y sus manos temblorosas se le habían metido bajo la piel.

Hablaba en serio.

—¿Recuerdas lo del autobús escolar en Bradford? ¿El incendio de la catedral de Norwich?

Hermione hizo memoria. Esos trágicos accidentes habían llenado los titulares de las noticias muggles durante las últimas semanas. El autobús se había salido de la carretera y había caído por un acantilado, sin dejar supervivientes. La hipótesis más probable era que el conductor se hubiera quedado dormido al volante.

En cuanto a la catedral de Norwich, los investigadores estaban perplejos ante la voracidad de las llamas que habían envuelto el edificio hasta dejarlo en ruinas. Aunque eso no encajaba con un incendio accidental, no habían sido capaces de encontrar la fuente ni ningún tipo de acelerante.

¿Cómo era posible que Malfoy conociese esos sucesos si habían pasado fuera del mundo mágico? La única explicación era que, efectivamente, los Hijos del Basilisco estuviesen detrás.

—Y lo de tu puesto en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica… posiblemente hubieses acabado ahí tarde o temprano pero de pronto quedó una vacante muy oportuna, ¿verdad?

Era cierto. Swift, un anciano veterano en el departamento, había presentado su dimisión por carta de un día para otro. Aunque Hermione no conocía los detalles, la versión oficial era que se había mudado al extranjero para cuidar de una familiar enferma. Lo curioso era que, cuando Hermione entró a formar parte de Seguridad Mágica, escuchó una conversación entre varios de sus compañeros extrañándose por el asunto ya que ninguno de ellos, ni los más antiguos en el departamento, sabían que a Swift le quedaba familia viva.

—No ha sido la única baja sospechosa en el Ministerio pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada a Malfoy, sintiéndose cada vez más tensa y preocupada. Todo lo que el antiguo Slytherin le estaba comentando era verdad. Un par de magos habían fallecido en los últimos meses, presuntamente debido a causas naturales. También se había dado más de una dimisión o de una petición de excedencia repentina. Por separado no llamaban mucho la atención pero ahora que Malfoy lo había señalado se daba cuenta de que había sido un número demasiado alto.

Si él estaba en lo cierto y los Hijos del Basilisco estaban tras eso, sin duda eran una organización criminal y debía ser tomada en cuenta. Empezando por ella, a la que supuestamente querían matar.

Entendía por qué era un objetivo: trabajaba en el Ministerio y además era en gran parte responsable de la eliminación de todos los viejos privilegios de los que los sangre limpia aún gozaban en el mundo mágico. Tenía sentido que fuesen a por ella.

Solo le quedaba una pregunta, una mucho más inquietante que la revelación que acababa de recibir.

—Malfoy… —con todo el disimulo del que fue capaz, Hermione movió una mano hasta el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, donde había colocado la varita tras colgar el abrigo en el perchero —¿Cómo es posible que sepas todo esto?

Por primera vez en toda la noche, él sonrió. Fue una sonrisa torcida, fría y sarcástica que hizo que la sangre de Hermione se helara antes de escuchar su respuesta.

—Porque soy uno de ellos.

* * *

Cuando Draco recuperó la consciencia estaba en una habitación en la que paredes, suelo y techo eran de piedra. El lugar olía a polvo y a aire viciado. Un par de velas iluminaban la estancia apenas lo justo para que pudiese ver la punta de sus zapatos. De haber podido alargar el brazo, estaba seguro de que su mano se hubiese perdido en la oscuridad, pero el hecho era que no podía moverse.

Estaba atado a una silla con sogas mágicas. Una le abrazaba el pecho y le anclaba al respaldo, otra le apretaba el abdomen, haciéndole difícil respirar. Una tercera fijaba sus tobillos a las patas del asiento. Sabía que era inútil forcejar contra las cuerdas que le inmovilizaban gracias a la magia pero aun así no pudo evitar intentarlo mientras trataba de hacer memoria.

Estaba claro que le habían atacado a la salida de El Guiverno Blanco, cuando giró el recodo para perseguir a una de las brujas conspiradoras. Recordaba una luz roja que sin duda debía pertenecer al hechizo aturdidor con el que le le habían dejado inconsciente.

El pánico empezó a extenderse por su cuerpo, haciendo que sus extremidades se pusiesen rígidas y la respiración se le acelerara. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién le había atacado? Y sobre todo, ¿qué pensaban hacer con él?

Cuando estaba valorando la posibilidad de gritar hasta que alguien apareciera (cualquier cosa era mejor que la incertidumbre, que la tensión de la espera), algo se movió en las sombras y de pronto una figura emergió en el círculo de luz que formaban las velas. Alguien que había estado ahí todo el tiempo, observándolo. En silencio.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy —dijo una voz de mujer. Pues eso era lo que se alzaba ante él: una mujer. Una a la que Draco reconoció al instante, aunque solamente la había visto una vez.

Era la dama de la fiesta de los Greengrass, la que le había susurrado algo al oído a Pansy antes de mirarlo. Sus ojos claros eran tan fríos como aquella noche y a la luz de las velas parecían del color del hielo.

—¿Herpa? —murmuró.

La mujer se inclinó sobre él con un movimiento brusco que hizo que Draco se estrujara contra el respaldo de la silla, sorprendido.

—Parece que después de todo no eres completamente imbécil. Quizás incluso seas más listo que tus padres —Herpa sonrió, aunque era una sonrisa turbia, carente de humor —. Por desgracia, al contrario que Lucius, no has aprendido a no meter las narices donde no te conviene.

Draco no supo qué contestar. Por su manera de hablar, estaba claro que esa mujer conocía a sus padres y tal vez que incluso a él.

—En fin, llevo un tiempo pensando en qué hacer con tu familia. ¿Reclutaros tal vez? —Herpa ladeó el rostro mientras lo observaba con atención —No, claro que no. No podemos fiarnos de las ratas traicioneras como los Malfoy. No se puede apelar a los principios de quienes no los conocen, de aquellos cuya convicción cambia de dirección cuando lo hace el viento. No. Ese fue un error de Voldemort pagó muy caro.

Nunca había oído mencionar el nombre de Voldemort en voz alta con tanta despreocupación. No había respeto ni temor reverencial en la voz de Herpa. Era más bien como si el Señor Tenebroso la hubiese decepcionado.

—Sin embargo, las ratas traicioneras pueden ser útiles si sabes cómo sacarles partido. Lo único que les importa es salvar el cuello —Herpa se inclinó sobre Draco y le acarició levemente la yugular con la punta de su dedo índice, trazando una línea como un corte —Pisa la cola de una rata y hará lo que sea con tal de liberarse.

Se hizo el silencio. Herpa se quedó quieta, callada, observándolo de una manera perversa que hacía que a Draco se le erizara la piel de la nuca. No iba a mentir: sentía miedo. Pero después de haber tenido a Voldemort durmiendo bajo su mismo techo durante meses, después de las cosas que este le había hecho y le había forzado a hacer… su miedo era relativo.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Quiénes sois? —preguntó. Cuánto más supiera sobre Herpa y sus aliados menos probable sería que lo liberaran, pero Draco intuía que ya estaba metido en eso hasta el fondo. Al menos quería enterarse de qué iba todo aquello.

La mujer dio un respingo, como si la pregunta le hubiera tomado por sorpresa.

—Oh, ¿dónde han quedado mis modales? Torpe de mí. Mis Hijos me llaman Herpa. Soy la líder de “Los Hijos del Basilisco”.

Si la situación no fuese tan tensa, Draco hubiera sonreído ante lo ridículo y extravagante del nombre. Sonaba como algo que Gregory y Vincent hubiesen inventado.

—¿Es una nueva banda de rock? —ironizó.

Herpa se envaró, ofendida, y le golpeó en la mejilla derecha con el reverso de la mano. Llevaba un anillo con una piedra que le arañó la piel. A pesar del dolor, Draco sintió que su impertinencia había merecido la pena solo por ver la cara de rabia de su secuestradora.

—Somos los únicos magos verdaderamente puros que quedan en el país —bramó. Ya no había rastro de monotonía en su tono. Hablaba con pasión y odio —Siglos atrás esta isla contaba con una de las poblaciones mágicas más grandes y poderosas del mundo, y Hogwarts era un lugar respetado y admirado por todos… pero ¿qué queda de eso ahora? La mayoría de los magos se mezclaron con muggles para evitar la extinción… ¡extinción a la que los sucios no mágicos nos abocaron! Apenas quedan familias sangre pura, y de ellas, la mayoría han muerto en la guerra o se pudren en Azkaban. Está claro que esta sociedad ha olvidado cuáles son sus orígenes y sus valores y al hacerlo… se ha hundido en la decadencia. Ya nadie recuerda lo que significa realmente ser un mago o una bruja.

—Y supongo que tú vas a recordárselo —terció Draco.

Una cosa buena de Voldemort era que al menos no era dado a grandes discursos. Hablaba poco y cuando lo hacía iba al grano. Herpa, sin embargo, estaba tan sumida en su soliloquio malvado que ni siquiera escuchó su intervención.

—El mundo es una pirámide y los magos estamos en la cúspide por derecho. La magia nos ha elegido. Va contra natura ocultar nuestros poderes para evitar la amenaza de los muggles. ¿Acaso un león se arrancaría las garras para no asustar a las gacelas? ¡Son ellos los que deberían ocultarse de nosotros! El Estatuto de Secreto es una aberración histórica que debemos eliminar… pero oh, hay cosas mucho más urgentes. Tenemos que limpiar nuestra casa antes de sanear el mundo. Y el hecho, Draco, es que nuestra casa está infestada de suciedad. El ministro Shackelbolt junto a su caterva de impuros y traidores a la sangre se está asegurando de destruir todos los pilares de nuestra sociedad. Los sangre pura somos ahora discriminados, incluso perseguidos —en este punto, Herpa tenía los ojos desorbitados y escupía pequeñas gotas de saliva con cada palabra exaltada —Los Hijos del Basilisco no pensamos permitirlo. ¡Le enseñaremos a esa escoria cuál es su lugar, recuperaremos lo que por derecho nos pertenece y haremos el mundo mágico grande otra vez!

Al parecer, por fin había terminado de hablar. Aunque Draco no había podido evitar desconectar en ciertas partes de su disertación, creía haberse quedado con todo lo esencial.

¿Apelación a las viejas glorias del mundo mágico? Sí.

¿Defensa la supremacía de la sangre? Sí.

¿Deseo de eliminar o doblegar a los muggles como objetivo final? Sí.

¿Obsesión con llevar a cabo una “limpieza” dentro de la sociedad mágica? Sí.

No había necesitado tomar apuntes: se sabía de sobra esa doctrina.

—¿No olvidas algo? —preguntó.

Herpa le miró durante unos instantes, desconcertada. Al parecer, Draco no estaba reaccionando como ella esperaba a la fuerza de sus argumentos.

—¿Algo?

—Todo eso ya lo intentó Voldemort y ya sabemos cómo le fue —la voz de Draco se resquebrajó unos instantes mientras pronunciaba el nombre de su antiguo señor, aunque esperaba que Herpa no lo hubiese percibido. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y a pesar de saber que estaba muerto, hacerlo le dejó un gusto amargo en la lengua y un escalofrío en la espalda.

—Voldemort —repitió ella con amargura —La gran promesa, nuestro adalid, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos… derrotado por un crío. Con la inestimable ayuda de la traidora de tu madre, claro. Te preguntas por qué nosotros triunfaremos donde él falló, ¿no es así? En primer lugar, él cometió varios errores que no pensamos repetir. Y en segundo lugar… he estado investigando. Como muchos, me sentí defraudada cuando murió y perdió por segunda vez, echando por tierra todas nuestras esperanzas. No podía entenderlo. Pero entonces lo descubrí…

Herpa se quedó callada, observando a Draco con condescendencia. Estaba claro que quería crear expectación y obligarle a preguntar. Por desgracia para él, sentía demasiada curiosidad para ser obstinado.

—¿Qué descubriste?

—Que su padre era un asqueroso muggle. ¡Un muggle! ¡Y él se atrevía a erigirse líder y representante de todos los sangre pura! ¡En la esencia de la pureza! Así que sí, tal vez descendía de Salazar Slytherin por línea materna pero su sangre se había contaminado con la bajeza, con la ponzoña, de un repugnante muggle.

A Draco le costó disimular su asombro ante tal revelación. Ni en un millón de años lo hubiese imaginado. ¿Voldemort había sido un mestizo? ¿El hijo de un muggle?

Aunque durante el año que duró el dominio del Señor Oscuro Draco había terminado por aborrecer la ideología de la pureza de sangre (en nombre de la misma había hecho muchas cosas de las que se arrepentía; por ella, su familia y él habían sufrido mucho) no podía negar que aquello era cuanto menos inesperado. Voldemort había sido un hipócrita, exigiendo a los demás una pureza de la que él mismo carecía.

Se preguntó si su padre lo sabía. Por un lado, dudaba que le hubiese seguido de ser así pero por otro no creía que se hubiese tenido el valor de negarse a servirle.

—Así es —Herpa le rodeó y ciñó una mano como una garra al antebrazo izquierdo de Draco. Después se inclinó por encima de su hombro, para susurrarle al oído —Lo que te grabó en el brazo no es más que la marca de un fraude.

Draco sintió un escalofrío trepándole por la columna vertebral al sentir el aliento de Herpa en su cuello. A los pocos segundos, la mujer le soltó y volvió a situarse frente a él con una expresión satisfecha en el rostro.

—La magia eligió. Por eso el pelele de Potter fue capaz de vencerle; porque incluso él, aunque era hijo de una impura… tenía más sangre mágica en las venas que Voldemort. Por eso triunfaremos donde él fracasó, porque los Hijos del Basilisco somos puros y solo admitimos a los de nuestra clase. Y ahora dime, ¿te unirás a nosotros?

  
  


* * *

—Entonces, ¿has venido a matarme? —preguntó Hermione.

Crookshanks se irguió sobre el cojín con la cola erizada, al tiempo que emitía un gruñido bajo y grave. En respuesta, Malfoy se alejó del sofá con un movimiento brusco, que hizo que Hermione sacara la varita de su bolsillo y le apuntara en un instante.

—Granger, no seas ridícula —al verse apuntado alzó las manos, enseñándole las palmas en señal de rendición —. Si estuviera aquí para eso, ¿crees que te avisaría de mis intenciones y te contaría todo esto?

Desde luego, parecía poco probable, pero Hermione ya no sabía qué creer así que decidió que no bajaría la varita por el momento.

—En ese caso, ¿debo entender que te han enviado a advertirme? ¿Los Hijos del Basilisco acostumbran a avisar a sus víctimas primero?

—No. He venido aquí por mi cuenta y riesgo, Granger —Malfoy bajó las manos, como si se hubiera cansado de mantenerlas en alto. Hizo una pausa y la miró con una expresión que Hermione no supo descifrar. ¿Miedo? ¿Enfado? ¿Arrepentimiento? —Si se enteran de que te he advertido, me matarán.

De toda la información que Hermione había recibido esa noche, no sabía cuál encontraba más sorprendente: si la verdadera dimensión de las actividades de los Hijos del Basilisco, el hecho de que quisieran matarla o el que Draco Malfoy se estuviese jugando el cuello por ella.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró.

—¿Y tú eres una de las nuevas promesas del Ministerio? —ironizó él —Ninguna organización secreta se toma muy bien que desvelen sus planes.

—No, Malfoy; por qué poner en peligro tu vida para avisarme.

Por primera vez en toda la noche, Malfoy rehuyó su mirada. Era difícil decirlo, pero a Hermione le dio la impresión de que palidecía aún más. Se llevó una mano al pelo con un gesto nervioso, dejando el largo flequillo descolocado sobre un afilado pómulo. Una sombra de barba le cubría el mentón y las mandíbulas.

Ella mantuvo la mirada fija sus ojos grises. Recordaba haberlos considerado inexpresivos pero esa noche parecían querer decir mil cosas que Malfoy no estaba dispuesto a compartir.

—Supongo que te debo una —dijo él, en voz tan baja que Hermione intuyó, más que escuchó, lo que había dicho. Frunció el ceño, confusa, y Malfoy añadió a regañadientes: —Por lo del juicio.

¿Se refería a su testimonio durante el juicio a los Malfoy? No había sido gran cosa ni creía que hubiese tenido mucho peso en el veredicto final, pero había considerado que era lo correcto. La idea de que Malfoy fuese a Azkaban le parecía injusta y por eso tanto ella como Harry y Neville habían decidido testificar a favor su familia. Después de todo, lo que dijeron durante el proceso era la verdad.

Casi cuatro años habían transcurrido desde entonces y Hermione ya casi lo había olvidado. Que Malfoy se sintiera en deuda con ella después de tanto tiempo la había pillado por sorpresa. Aunque era evidente que no le gustaba deberle nada.

—Oh —murmuró, bajando la varita. Se sentía casi culpable por haber desconfiado de él. Crookshanks, por su parte, volvió a acurrucarse en el sofá. Su pequeño salón-cocina pareció volverse más grande ahora que la tensión no ocupaba tanto espacio.

Malfoy carraspeó, a todas luces incómodo.

—Todavía no sé exactamente cómo planean hacerlo —comentó, cambiando de tema —Pero será mejor que tengas cuidado, empezando por tu buhardilla. La seguridad aquí apesta. Esperaba más de una trabajadora del Ministerio, Granger.

—Bueno, no sabía que tenía que tomar precauciones —se defendió Hermione —La guerra terminó hace años y hasta hace unos minutos pensaba que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme. Este es un barrio tranquilo, casi nadie sabe donde vivo y no contaba con la existencia de un grupo de magos oscuros que fuesen a por mí.

—Si quieres un consejo, deshazte de esa bola de pelo inútil y consigue un buen perro guardián —Malfoy lanzó una mirada de reojo a Crookshanks, ocupado lamiéndose una pata con indolencia —He estado media hora aquí y ni se ha inmutado.

—¿Que has estado…? ¿Qué has estado haciendo aquí todo ese tiempo exactamente? —quiso saber Hermione. ¿Había estado fisgoneando? No es que tuviera nada que ocultar pero le molestaba la idea de que Malfoy hubiese violado la intimidad de su casa.

Como si estuviese leyendo su pensamiento, él sonrió. Era la misma sonrisa torcida que solía dedicarle cuando iban a Hogwarts.

—Ya sabes, echando un vistazo aquí y allá para matar el rato. Por un instante pensé que estaba en la casa de Pince.

No supo por qué, pero el comentario la ofendió. Por mucho que le gustasen los libros, no le resultaba halagador que la comparasen con la poco agradable bibliotecaria de Hogwarts.

—Pince no tendría un gato —arguyó. Como defensa era pobre, pero sentía que tenía que decir algo en su descargo.

—Tal vez —Malfoy se encogió de hombros —En fin, será mejor que me vaya.

No es que Hermione quisiera invitarlo a cenar precisamente pero, ¿pensaba irse así sin más?

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Irrumpes en mi apartamento para decirme que quieren matarme y te vas como si nada?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Granger? ¿Que te cante una nana para que te duermas? Ya estás avisada, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti.

—¿Pero cuál es su plan? ¿Cuándo van a intentar… ya sabes? —insistió ella. No se trataba de que no le agradeciera el aviso, pero tampoco se había prodigado en detalles.

—No lo sé —Malfoy miró por la ventana. Parecía nervioso, ansioso por marcharse de allí —Tan solo escuché que eras un objetivo. Si me entero de algo más… tal vez…

No terminó la frase, pero Hermione interpretó su silencio. ¿Volvería a jugarse el cuello por informarla? Ni él parecía estar muy seguro de ello. Pero, por otro lado, tampoco podía pedirle más. Ya había hecho mucho más de lo que jamás hubiera esperado de él y no quería ser responsable de que le sucediera algo malo.

—Gracias —murmuró.

Él le lanzó una larga mirada que Hermione no supo cómo interpretar. Parecía... angustiado y desgraciado. Se preguntó qué había sido de él después del juicio a su familia, cómo había pasado los últimos cuatro años, cómo había terminado formando parte de los Hijos del Basilisco… pero sospechaba que de haber reunido el valor para preguntarle, Malfoy no le hubiera dado respuesta.

Una cosa estaba clara: a juzgar por su aspecto, por su mirada gris atormentada, por la dureza de sus rasgos abandonada ya toda redondez infantil… su vida después de la guerra no había sido fácil.

—Tú solo… —Malfoy guardó silencio unos instantes, como si buscase las palabras adecuadas —...ten cuidado.

Y entonces se desapareció.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas!
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo porque aquí hay mucha información importante. Finalmente hemos conocido a Herpa y descubierto un poco más sobre Los Hijos y sus planes. Dado que Draco admite al final del capítulo ser uno de los Hijos... ¿habrá aceptado la propuesta de Herpa?
> 
> ¿Qué planean exactamente los Hijos hacer con Hermione? ¿Volverá para advertir a Hermione cuando sepa algo más de sus planes? ¿Por qué tiene Draco tan mal aspecto? Eso y más en los próximos capítulos ;)
> 
> Una vez más, un millón de gracias por todos los comentarios. Me sabe fatal no contestaros pero trabajo, estudios, pandemia y cambios en mi vida no me dejan tiempo para casi nada. Así que espero que os sirva a modo de respuesta saber que me hacéis muy feliz con cada review y que os estoy muy agradecida.
> 
> Con mucho cariño,
> 
> Dry
> 
> PD: Deja un review para que Draco se sienta en deuda contigo *guiño,guiño*


	4. Capítulo IV

* * *

**Los hijos del basilisco**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

Draco no supo cuánto tiempo pasó exactamente en aquella habitación, pero después de lo que le pareció una eternidad lo liberaron. Le taparon los ojos con una venda, alguien lo sujetó con fuerza por el brazo y de pronto notó la familiar y desagradable sensación de vértigo en el estómago que precedía a una aparición conjunta.

Cuando todo volvió a su sitio y la última oleada de náuseas se calmó, Draco notó que sus pies pisaban gravilla. Ya nadie le sujetaba el brazo. Estaba, en apariencia, libre.

Se llevó las manos a la cara con rapidez para quitarse la venda. Cuando apartó el trozo de tela de sus ojos, una visión muy familiar apareció ante él, llenándolo de alivio.

Estaba frente a Malfoy Manor, concretamente delante de las elaboradas verjas. Draco las tocó con una mano temblorosa, y de pronto el metal comenzó a retorcerse y las celosías de hierro se replegaron hasta formar un elegante arco que le permitía entrar a los terrenos familiares.

Se apresuró a recorrer el camino flanqueado por setos milimétricamente recortados intentando reprimir un repentino mal presentimiento. Pese a que todo parecía en orden e incluso vio a un par de pavos reales paseando con parsimonia por sus dominios, en su interior algo se removía lleno de inquietud.

Después de lo que le parecieron años llegó al pórtico columnado de la entrada de la mansión y se encontró las pesadas puertas de roble entreabiertas. Alarmado, las empujó y entró al vestíbulo casi de un salto.

Todo estaba en su sitio. El antiguo reloj de pie con sus gigantescos y precisos mecanismos cubiertos solo por vidrio, el perchero, el mueble recibidor y un pequeño diván tapizado de terciopelo oscuro. Pero faltaba algo. Tiny, la elfina doméstica familiar, no había ido a recibirlo.

Eso no era propio de ella. Si bien los tiempos, o mejor dicho la ley, habían cambiado obligando a todas las familias mágicas a ofrecer la prenda a los elfos que quisieran su libertad y a pagar un salario a aquellos que decidieran permanecer a su servicio, Tiny continuaba atendiéndoles con la misma diligencia y dedicación que cuando no le daban un knut.

—¿Tiny? —llamó con voz trémula.

Nadie respondió.

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

Silencio.

Draco se llevó una mano al bolsillo de la túnica para alcanzar su varita. Por fortuna, se la habían devuelto antes de liberarle. Con ella en la mano, avanzó hacia el interior de la casa, revisando todas las habitaciones sin dejar de llamar a sus padres y a Tiny.

A medida que encontraba estancias vacías y silencio en lugar de respuestas, se iba asustando más y más. Avanzaba a zancadas y su voz debía oírse por toda la mansión, más desesperada a cada momento.

Revisada la planta baja, tomó la escalinata y subió los escalones de dos en dos. Una vez arriba, giró a la izquierda para dirigirse al ala donde estaban los dormitorios y entonces… entonces la vio.

Tiny estaba de pie, de espaldas a él y estática. Como paralizada a mitad de un paso.

—¿Tiny? —Draco notaba que el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

La elfina no contestó y tampoco se movió. Despacio, ralentizado por una terrible sensación de anticipación, Draco rodeó el pequeño cuerpo de Tiny para mirarla a la cara.

Los enormes ojos de marrón verdoso de ella siguieron sus movimientos. Fue el único signo de vida en su rostro, contraído en una mueca de terror, y en su rígido cuerpo. Con una mezcla de alivio y miedo, Draco comprendió que la habían petrificado.

— _Rennervate_ —pronunció apuntando a Tiny con su varita. La elfina, como si hubiese estado luchando con una fuerza invisible que la liberó de imprevisto, cayó hacia delante. Draco se apresuró a arrodillarse a su lado y ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Al tocar sus delgadas muñecas notó que estaba temblando como una hoja sacudida por el viento.

—¡Joven amo Malfoy! —exclamó ella, y sin más rompió a llorar.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Tiny? ¿Y mis padres? ¿Dónde están? —disparó. En el fondo, tenía una idea muy clara de qué había sucedido pero pese a que siempre había considerado la esperanza un sentimiento bobo e infantil, se encontraba aferrándose a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

<<Que haya una explicación. Que estén bien. Que estén bien. Que estén bien...>> pensó.

—Se los han llevado, joven amo —balbuceó Tiny entre ruidosos sollozos —Un grupo de magos y brujas… Es culpa de Tiny, es culpa de Tiny, de Tiny, Tiny…

La elfina parecía haber entrado en un bucle. Draco le puso las manos en los hombros para devolverla a la realidad y hacer que parara de moverse.

—¿Qué pasó después? —preguntó, tratando de que su voz sonase tranquila. No podía entrar en pánico, todavía no.

—Sacaron sus varitas y rodearon al señor y la señora. El amo trató de defenderse pero el ama hizo que bajase su varita. Dijo que eran demasiados—Tiny se interrumpió para tomar aire. Su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza y gruesas lágrimas caían sobre su pequeña túnica verde. Otro de los derechos que la nueva ley le concedía a los elfos domésticos era el de cobrar un salario y a vestirse con prendas de ropa corrientes —Entonces les echaron un hechizo desvanecedor y….y… se los llevaron. Tiny no pudo hacer nada, no, joven señor Malfoy, porque ellos… ellos me petrificaron.

Estaba claro que Herpa había enviado a los Hijos a capturar a sus padres. A pesar de que Tiny se echaba la culpa de lo sucedido, Draco sabía que el verdadero responsable era él.

Se había negado a unirse a los Hijos del Basilisco. No tenía el más mínimo interés en revivir su tiempo como mortífago, y menos con un grupo de fracasados que se negaban a aceptar la derrota. Le daba igual la pureza de sangre. No le importaba que estuviesen eliminando antiguos privilegios: a él, que era prácticamente un marginado, le estaban vedados todos de cualquier modo.

Pero, sobre todo, no pensaba volver a usar una maldición imperdonable en la vida. Había hecho y visto cosas que ningún crío de diecisiete años tendría que haber vivido. Cosas que aún aparecían en sus pesadillas.

Así que muy elegantemente le había dicho a Herpa dónde podía meterse su invitación. Lo que no sabía cuando lo hizo era que irían a por sus padres. Había pensado que Herpa era solo una chalada con fantasías de poder pero relativamente inofensiva.

Estaba claro que se había equivocado. Y ahora, sus padres...

—Perdona a Tiny, joven amo Malfoy —suplicó la elfina, sollozante.

Draco quería gritar y destrozar cosas, y los lloriqueos de Tiny le estaban sacando de quicio pero perdonarla a ella era fácil; a quien no podía perdonarse era a él.

—No es tu culpa, Tiny —dijo con tono seco —Deja ya de llorar.

La elfina, deseosa de cumplir su orden, se apretó la boca con las manos, intentando interrumpir su llanto. Durante un par de segundos, reinó el silencio. Después Tiny hipó un par de veces y aunque dejó de gimotear, las lágrimas siguieron rodándole por la cara.

—El joven amo Malfoy es demasiado bueno. Es cierto que es culpa de Tiny. Tiny no debió abrir la puerta pero al ver al joven Goyle y la joven Parkinson pensó… pensó que venían a verle a usted, señor. Pensó que por fin le visitaban sus amigos.

Sus padres habían desaparecido.

Los Hijos del Basilisco se los habían llevado.

Gregory y Pansy le habían traicionado.

Draco se sintió cómo si la capa de hielo que cubría el lago durante sus inviernos en Hogwarts acabase de romperse bajo él sin previo aviso, como si las aguas lo recibiesen con su gélido abrazo y los largos tentáculos del calamar gigante lo apresasen, arrastrándolo hacia para siempre hacia la oscuridad.

* * *

—¿A dónde vas, Harry?

—A arrestar a Malfoy.

—¡Espera!

Hermione debió suponer que su amigo reaccionaría así. Estaban en su despacho en la Oficina de Aurores y acababa de contarle lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

—¿Qué? —Harry ya tenía mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si es cierto lo que dice —razonó Hermione —Además, no tenemos pruebas de que pertenezca a los Hijos del Basilisco, por no hablar de que tampoco tenemos nada contra ellos.

—Si crees que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados…

—No he dicho eso. Solo digo que deberíamos ser cautos. Los Hijos son un misterio para nosotros, lo único que sabemos es que, presuntamente, Malfoy es uno de ellos.

—Razón de más para interrogarle —se obcecó Harry.

—Suponiendo que lo que me dijo Malfoy sea verdad, si le detienes… lo estarás poniendo en peligro.

Hermione le había dado muchas vueltas a qué hacer. No quería ocultarle lo sucedido a Harry pero tampoco quería comprometer a Malfoy. Después de todo, había corrido un gran riesgo al avisarla cuando no tenía por qué. Se sentía en deuda con él y no quería causarle problemas.

—La que está en peligro eres tú —sentenció Harry —Además, si Malfoy ha sido tan imbécil de unirse a otro grupo de magos oscuros se merece todo lo que le pueda suceder.

Hermione sabía que no hablaba del todo en serio, aunque era comprensible que estuviese enfadado con él. Estaba al tanto de que durante la búsqueda de los horrorcruxes, Harry había tenido algunas visiones de Voldemort en las que obligaba a Malfoy a torturar o ser torturado y que había llegado a sentir compasión por él; por eso había testificado a su favor en el proceso judicial al que le sometieron tras la guerra. Le había dado un voto de confianza, convencido de que en el fondo -muy en el fondo -no era tan mala persona. Descubrir que apenas cuatro años después había corrido a los brazos de la nueva versión de los mortífagos había sido un chasco tanto para Harry como para ella.

Malfoy sería muchas cosas, algunas buenas, muchas malas… pero sin duda no era tonto. Tampoco ella comprendía cómo podía haber caído en la misma trampa dos veces. Entendía que había heredado el puesto de mortífago cuando su padre entró en la cárcel, que entonces era un crío y que tampoco había tenido demasiadas opciones pero ahora… ahora eran adultos.

La justicia había perdonado a su familia, de manera demasiado generosa según muchos. Su nueva filiación parecía probar que deberían haberlo enviado a Azkaban cuando tuvieron ocasión.

—Tal vez —se obligó a decir Hermione —Pero si no lo haces por él, hazlo porque es la estrategia más inteligente. Si le interrogas, no hablará por miedo a que le hagan algo. Los Hijos se enterarán y puede que le maten si le creen un traidor con lo que perderíamos la única fuente de información que tenemos sobre ellos.

—¿Fuente de información? —repitió Harry con un brillo de interés en sus ojos verdes. Hermione reprimió una sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que había logrado dar con su punto débil.

Por mucho que se sintiera molesto con su antiguo compañero de colegio, Harry era ante todo un auror. Y al contrario de lo que algunos pensaban, no se había ganado su puesto solo por su fama. Era realmente bueno en lo que hacía y eso incluía no dejar escapara una oportunidad como la que tenían.

—Malfoy mencionó que si descubría algo más sobre los planes de los Hijos en relación conmigo intentaría ponerme al tanto. Creo que deberíamos aprovechar la ocasión para ofrecerle un trato.

Harry la miró en silencio durante unos instantes. Con el pelo tan corto, la túnica gris de los aurores y el aura de profesionalidad que lo envolvía en esos momentos parecía mucho más mayor de lo que realmente era.

Tras pensarlo unos segundos, regresó a su asiento tras la mesa de trabajo.

—Te escucho —dijo.

* * *

Pasaron un par de semanas sin que Hermione volviese a saber nada de Malfoy. En ese tiempo, la oficina de aurores se dedicó a investigar todos los eventos que este había atribuido a Los Hijos del Basilisco, especialmente las desapariciones y misteriosas muertes de algunos trabajadores del ministerio.

No lograron dar con Swift, cuyo puesto había ocupado Hermione, pero sí pudieron verificar que no tenía ningún familiar vivo. Tras un análisis exhaustivo de su carta de dimisión y de cotejarla con otros documentos manuscritos por él, determinaron que era falsa. También descubrieron que una trabajadora del departamento de Accidentes y catástrofes mágicas estaba desaparecida.

Y en cuanto a los accidentes en el mundo muggle como el autobús escolar despeñado y el incendio de la catedral, Shackelbolt se reunió con la primera ministra muggle para que sus cuerpos policiales colaborasen en la investigación.

De la noche a la mañana, los Hijos habían pasado de ser un grupo de descontentos a quien nadie se tomaba en serio a un enemigo a tener en cuenta. Harry le había dicho que creía que solo habían descubierto la punta del iceberg.

También había insistido en ponerle una escolta a Hermione, a lo que ella se había negado tajantemente. Por supuesto, Harry le contó todo a Ron quien se presentó en su casa ofreciéndose -o mejor dicho, casi imponiéndose -como guardián del encantamiento Fidelio que evidentemente debía conjurar sobre su pequeño apartamento. Cuando Hermione rechazó la propuesta, envió refuerzos: al día siguiente fue la Señora Weasley quien le hizo una visita.

Sin embargo, se mantuvo en sus trece y aunque levantó unos cuantos hechizos de seguridad en torno a su buhardilla (muchos de los cuales había utilizado a diario durante las semanas en las que vivieron montando y desmontando campamentos durante la búsqueda de los horrorcruxes) se negó tanto a recurrir al Fidelio como a aceptar que le asignaran un par de aurores como guardaespaldas.

El Fidelio le parecía extremo y, viviendo en un bloque lleno de muggles, suponía utilizar una gran cantidad de hechizos sobre sus vecinos para que no notaran que a la última planta parecía faltarle uno piso de repente. Hermione se sentía incómoda ante la idea de desmemorizarlos y emplear encantamientos de confusión y desorientación sobre ellos.

En cuanto a lo de tener escolta lo encontraba excesivo y lo último que deseaba al salir del trabajo era tener a alguien siguiendo todos su pasos e inmiscuyéndose en su vida privada. Era cierto que en los últimos tiempos no tenía una vida personal muy ajetreada (si es que alguna vez la había tenido). Su nuevo puesto en el Ministerio la absorbía y consumía la mayor parte de su tiempo, y a menudo terminaba llevándose trabajo a casa. En sus ratos libres, leía sobre leyes mágicas la mayoría de las veces. Y desde que no salía con Ron su vida social había disminuido.

Los fines de semana iba a comer a casa de sus padres o tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla con sus amigos y poco más. Aun así, no quería a nadie vigilándola.

La verdad era que desde que Malfoy había entrado en su buhardilla sin ninguna dificultad ya no se sentía tan segura allí como antes, pero se negaba a permitir que el miedo dominara su vida. Por lo pronto, ya nadie podía aparecerse en el interior de su apartamento ni en ningún lugar de su edificio. Para Hermione no era una molestia porque acostumbraba a usar el transporte público para llegar a su trabajo. Era cierto que aparecerse resultaba mucho más rápido pero sentía que utilizar el autobús y pasear un rato cada día hacían que siguiera conectada a sus orígenes muggles.

Ese viernes por la noche estaba sentada en su sofá con Crookshanks sobre el regazo y un fajo de pergaminos sobre el proyecto en que estaba trabajando cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Hermione se levantó y, por cautela, tomó su varita. Se acercó a la puerta y usó la mirilla para comprobar de quién se trataba.

El corazón se le aceleró en el acto.

Draco Malfoy.

—Granger, sé que estás ahí. Abre de una vez —su voz le llegó a través de la puerta, con su habitual modo de arrastrar las palabras. Sonaba molesto, o tal vez nervioso.

Hermione se lo pensó durante unos segundos, pero finalmente abrió la puerta. Malfoy se apresuró a entrar y cerró detrás de él con rapidez, como si le persiguieran. Echó un rápido vistazo a la estancia y luego miró a Hermione.

—¿Estás sola?

Ella asintió. Malfoy pareció aliviado por su respuesta y se adentró en el salón como si la casa fuera suya. Se sentó en el sofá sin pedir permiso, lo más alejado de Crookshanks que pudo, y tomó el fajo de pergaminos que Hermione había estado leyendo para echarle un vistazo.

Técnicamente era información clasificada y aunque no fuese el caso, no pensaba compartirla con un miembro de una banda criminal. Así que de un par de zancadas se puso frente a él y le arrancó los documentos de las manos.

—No puedes leer esto —le regañó.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. 

—Es una pena. Parece una lectura apasionante para un viernes por la noche.

Irritada por su comentario, Hermione decidió ir al grano.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?

—Tengo una buena y una mala noticia. La buena noticia es que los Hijos ya no quieren matarte, sino secuestrarte.

Malfoy hizo el anuncio con tono animado, como si estuviese comunicándole que había obtenido un montón de Excelentes en la última evaluación.

—Tienes razón, es una gran noticia —ironizó Hermione. ¿Se suponía que debía sentirse aliviada? Tal vez ser secuestrada era ligeramente mejor que resultar asesinada pero por alguna razón no lograba encontrarse entusiasmada por ello.

—La mala noticia —continuó Malfoy, haciendo caso omiso de su comentario —es que no he podido aparecerme en tu apartamento, ni siquiera en tu bloque. Ha sido un tanto molesto.

—Lo siento mucho, Malfoy. Cuando pedí al ministerio que deshabilitaran la posibilidad de aparecerse o trasladarse a mi edificio no tuve en cuenta las inconveniencias que te causaría. Espero que sepas perdonarme.

En respuesta él esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, como si le divirtiera mucho su indignación. Crookshanks eligió ese momento para traicionarla miserablemente y al parecer decidió que si Hermione no iba a regresar al sofá, bien podía usar a Malfoy como sustituto para acurrucarse. Él miró al gato con el ceño fruncido pero tras unos segundos le pasó una mano por el lomo. Crookshanks tuvo la desfachatez de empezar a ronronear.

¿Por qué se comportaba así con Malfoy? Solía ser desconfiado con los desconocidos y además sabía calar a las personas. No en vano había descubierto a Peter Pettigrew bajo su forma de animago.

Malfoy, que se había unido a los Hijos del Basilisco, no podía ser considerado bajo ningún concepto alguien de fiar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó, deseosa de regresar a la soledad de su lectura.

—Ah, eso —Malfoy alzó la vista de la cabeza del gato, que estaba acariciando distraídamente, para mirarla a los ojos —Me han enviado a espiarte.

Perfecto. Los Hijos del Basilisco querían secuestrarla y habían enviado a un antiguo compañero de colegio que se había pasado años buscando la mejor manera de hacerle la vida imposible para espiarla. Aunque la verdad era que no estaba haciendo muy buen trabajo en ese departamento.

—Siento decirte que no es así como funciona el espionaje, Malfoy. Sé que es complicado de recordar, pero se supone que no puedes revelar que eres un espía a la primera de cambio.

Cuanto más irónica se volvía ella, más divertido parecía Malfoy. La sombra de una sonrisa estiraba sus labios. Hermione se dio cuenta de que un suave hoyuelo parecía insinuarse junto a la comisura izquierda de su boca. ¿Siempre había estado ahí?

—Vaya, Granger, no sabía que tenías sentido del humor.

—Se podrían llenar muchos libros con las cosas que no sabes de mí, Malfoy —declaró ella, cruzándose de brazos. Aunque lo último que le preocupaba era tener buen aspecto frente a su invitado no deseado, le hubiera gustado no llevar un jersey viejo y gigante y un pantalón de pijama que se le caía. Sospechaba que eso, junto a su pelo sujeto de cualquier manera con una pinza en la coronilla, le restaba dignidad a su pose.

—Entonces deberíamos solucionarlo —propuso él.

De todas las cosas que Malfoy podría haber dicho, esa era la que menos se esperaba Hermione. ¿Estaba tomándole el pelo?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Se supone que estoy espiándote para obtener información sobre ti—explicó él —Sería un detalle por tu parte que me la proporcionaras libremente y me ahorraras horas de vigilancia detrás de un seto.

La petición de Malfoy le parecía tan surrealista que Hermione no sabía si enfadarse o echarse a reír.

—Claro, por qué no. Estoy deseando que un grupo de psicópatas que quieren secuestrarme lo sepan todo sobre mí.

Con una delicadeza que Hermione nunca hubiese esperado de Malfoy, apartó a Crookshanks para ponerse en pie. Se sacudió con elegancia la túnica negra que llevaba en un intento vano de deshacerse de los pelos de gato y después se acercó a Hermione.

Mucho.

Demasiado.

Estaba tan cerca que tenía que estirar el cuello para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Se quedó callado, observándola, sin hacer nada más. Hermione se esforzó por sostenerle la mirada.

Se sentía tensa y no soportaba más la quietud, pero al mismo tiempo no quería ser ella la que hablara en primer lugar. Se suponía que era el turno de Malfoy para hacerlo.

—Te daré algo a cambio —murmuró él finalmente. Lo dijo en voz baja, como si no quisiera turbar la burbuja de tensión que había creado -Hermione estaba convencida- deliberadamente.

—¿El qué? —preguntó ella con impaciencia, después de otros largos segundos de silencio. Quería dar un paso atrás para no estar tan cerca de Malfoy, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que eso sería reconocer de forma tácita que su cercanía la incomodaba, así que se obligó a mantener la posición.

Como si le leyera el pensamiento, él se acercó aún más. Pasó la cabeza por encima del hombro de Hermione y se detuvo allí, tan próximo a su mejilla que podía sentir el roce de un mechón de su pelo sobre el pómulo, y el calor de su aliento sobre la oreja izquierda.

Ella se tensó, llena de incomodidad y expectación. Al fin, Malfoy susurró en su oído:

—Información sobre los Hijos. Estoy segura de que a Potter le encantará saber qué están tramando.

Era algo lógico, pensó Hermione. Algo que había llegado a prever. Lo que no había previsto era que le hablaría desde tan cerca. ¿Acaso era necesario? Quería apartarse y poner metros de distancia entre ella y Malfoy. Pero aquello, después de todo, podía serle útil. Prefería que Malfoy no le viera la cara en esos instantes.

Recordando su conversación con Harry, Hermione se mantuvo en su sitio y se obligó a hablar.

—Además de mi secuestro, supongo.

—Supones bien.

—¿Qué estás proponiendo exactamente, Malfoy? —preguntó ella —¿Ser una especie de agente doble?

—Algo así —murmuró Draco, y se apartó para regresar a su lugar en el sofá. Crookshanks, por su parte, se apresuró a acomodarse en su regazo, el muy traidor.

Aquello no tenía sentido. Aunque en realidad, nada de lo que Malfoy había dicho o hecho desde que había decidido reaparecer en su vida lo tenía. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no eres uno de ellos? —le interrogó —No te entiendo. Te unes a ellos pero luego vienes a advertirme de sus planes y poco después te ofreces para espiarlos. ¿Por qué haces esto?

—Se podrían llenar muchos libros con las cosas que desconoces de mí, Granger.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Hablo en serio.

—Yo también —Malfoy se levantó sin molestarse en avisar a Crookshansk, que tuvo que saltar de su regazo precipitadamente. El gato se subió de un salto a la barra de la cocina desde donde siguió los movimientos del joven con aspecto de estar molesto por su brusquedad. Por supuesto, él no parecía haberlo notado. Estaba ocupado rodeando el sofá, como si quisiera poner distancia y muebles de por medio entre Hermione y él. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, despejando su frente, y lanzó un largo suspiro antes de volver a decir palabra —Mi vida es… complicada —dijo al fin —Intento hacer lo que puedo con las cartas que me han tocado.

Hermione le miró fijamente, como si pudiera leerle la mente a base de intentarlo. No parecía estar muy de acuerdo con los Hijos pero entonces, ¿por qué se había unido a ellos? Si había aprendido la lección después de la guerra, ¿cómo se había visto involucrado de nuevo con los herederos de los mortífagos?

—¿Entonces no quieres que los Hijos del Basilisco tengan éxito? —le preguntó.

Malfoy le sostuvo la mirada durante unos instantes. Tenía una expresión en el rostro que ella no supo como interpretar. Parecía… en conflicto consigo mismo.

—No.

Al oírle, Hermione se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Tomó aire, sintiendo como el oxígeno y el alivio llenaban su pecho a partes iguales.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué no los dejas? —propuso.

Malfoy lanzó un bufido similar a una risa sin humor.

—No tienes ni idea ni idea, Granger. No es tan fácil como presentar tu renuncia. Me matarán en el momento en que sepan que quiero irme.

Hermione notó cómo se le erizaba la piel de la nuca. Los Hijos eran peligrosos y al parecer funcionaban de manera muy similar a los mortífagos. Podías entrar, pero nunca salir. Aunque no se alegraba de saber que sus sospechas habían sido ciertas, al menos el haber previsto algo así le había permitido preparar un plan de contingencia.

—He hablado con la Oficina de Aurores. Si abandonas a los Hijos y colaboras con nosotros, te ofrecemos protección, Malfoy.

—¿Protección? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo? —preguntó él. Había una desesperación en su voz que tomó a Hermione por sorpresa pues Malfoy siempre ocultaba muy bien sus verdaderos sentimientos —Además, estoy seguro de que la Oficina de Aurores estará encantada de emplear recursos en salvarme el cuello a mí: un exmortífago que se las ha apañado para acabar metido de nuevo en una organización ilegal. No, Granger. No estaré a salvo hasta que los Hijos del Basilisco desaparezcan y para lograrlo necesitáis a alguien dentro. Soy la mejor opción que tenéis.

Hermione le observó, dubitativa. Que Malfoy estuviera tan deseoso de traicionar a los hijos la incomodaba. No porque no comprendiera sus razones, sino porque no creía que jugarse el cuello por hacer lo correcto fuese del todo su estilo. ¿Por qué se había unido a ellos en primer lugar si no compartía sus objetivos? Tal vez ya no odiase a los muggles y los “impuros” pero, ¿estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por ellos? Aunque no lo consideraba un cobarde, tampoco le parecía la clase de persona que arriesgaría su vida por sus principios.

—No lo sé, Malfoy… Ni siquiera estoy segura de si confío en ti.

Pensó que a él quizás le molestaría su desconfianza considerando el peligro que había corrido para alertarla de las intenciones de los Hijos, pero Malfoy se limitó a apoyar las manos sobre el respaldo del sofá y esbozar una sonrisa que no supo interpretar. No parecía irónica, tampoco divertida.

—Eso es lo más sensato que has dicho en toda noche, Granger —la felicitó él —No deberías confiar en el infame Draco Malfoy.

La sonrisa se borró de sus labios al pronunciar esas palabras y aunque usó un tono ligero, casi indiferente, Hermione intuyó en lo profundo de su ser que ese gesto había estado cargado de autodesprecio.

—Lo único que importa es que tenemos un objetivo común y mientras así sea, deberíamos colaborar.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Las palabras de Malfoy sonaban convincentes y razonables, pero casi podía oír a Harry y a Ron en su cabeza advirtiéndole que no aceptara el trato. ¿Datos personales a cambio de información que podía salvar vidas? Desde luego, parecía que el intercambio merecía la pena. Siempre y cuando Malfoy dijese la verdad.

Casi como si pudiese percibir sus dudas, él se irguió y se dirigió a la puerta del piso. Hermione pensó que iba a marcharse tomando su silencio reflexivo por un no, pero él se detuvo al llegar a la salida.

—Como prueba de buena voluntad, te diré algo gratis, Granger. Victoria Park, el sábado por la mañana.

—¿Qué va a pasar allí? —preguntó ella, llena de una desagradable anticipación.

—Enviad aurores allí y tal vez podáis evitarlo —dijo Mafoy.

Después abrió la puerta y se marchó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas!
> 
> Ya sabemos por qué Draco se ha unido a los Hijos y también que Pansy y Goyle están metidos en el ajo... Draco está hasta el cuello, normal que quiera vengarse de los Hijos del Basilisco. ¿Quién necesita confianza cuando tiene objetivos comúnes con un atractivo miembro, por segunda vez, de un grupo de magos oscuros? Con este pequeño principio de acuerdo se vienen muchos futuros encuentros entre nuestros protagonistas ;) pero, ¿qué pasará en Victoria Park? ¿Aprendará Hermione a confiar en Draco? ¿Para qué quieren los Hijos secuestrar a Hermione?
> 
> Me encantaría que me contaráis vuestras teorías e impresiones. Millones de gracias por vuestro apoyo! Llevo una temporada sin tener tiempo para escribir pero creo que por fin puedo ponerme de nuevo a ello, así que ¡enviadme energías!
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :)
> 
> Con mucho cariño,
> 
> Dry
> 
> PD: Deja un review para que Draco te susurre al oído los planes de los Hijos y lo que se tercie


	5. Capítulo V

**Los hijos del basilisco**

**Capítulo V**

Tras el secuestro de sus padres, Draco pasó días solo en Malfoy Manor, exceptuando la compañía de la compungida Tiny. La mansión, que había sido su lugar seguro primero y una pesadilla durante la guerra, era ahora un fantasma habitado por el vacío y la incertidumbre.

Draco no sabía qué hacer, ni a quién acudir. No había nadie a quien pedir ayuda. La oficina de aurores ni siquiera era una opción, y la triste realidad era que no sabía en quién confiar. Era bastante probable que el reducido círculo de personas con las que sus padres mantenían relación estuviesen compinchados con Herpa. E incluso en el caso de que no fuese así, ¿cómo podrían ayudarle?

No tenía ni idea de a dónde se los podían haber llevado. No tenía la más mínima pista del lugar al que le habían trasladado después de atacarlo en el Callejón Knockturn. Tampoco sabía cómo contactar con Herpa.

Así que lo único que pudo hacer fue esperar a que ella fuera a él. Sabía que los Hijos del Basilisco volverían a buscarlo.

—Joven amo —Tiny entró en la salita en la que Draco mataba las horas, lleno de desesperación. Parecía aterrada y le faltaba el aliento —Han vuelto, señor, ¡han vuelto!

No hizo falta que dijera quiénes: Draco sabía que se refería a los Hijos. Se levantó de un salto y tomó su varita, poseído por una ira tan fuerte que asfixió cualquier conato de miedo. Quería recuperar a sus padres y pensaba hacerlo a cualquier coste.

Llegó al recibidor caminando a zancadas, con la varita en alto lista para atacar. Por fortuna, solo había dos personas en el vestíbulo: un hombre y una mujer.

La mano de Draco vaciló al reconocerles.

Eran… Pansy y Gregory.

—Draco —lo saludó ella, como si aquello fuese una simple visita de cortesía. Gregory, a su lado, permaneció callado, evitando la mirada de Draco. Era la primera vez que lo veía en años.

Estaba cambiado. Seguía siendo alto y robusto, pero su rostro ya no era redondo. Se había convertido en puro músculo y llevaba una barba castaña que lo hacía parecer mucho mayor de lo que en realidad era. Para Draco, era casi como contemplar a un extraño.

Un montón de sentimientos contradictorios lo golpearon en el pecho, sacándolo de su trance. Dolor, resentimiento, nostalgia. Y después ira, toda la ira del mundo.

—¿Y mis padres? —les gritó.

Gregory cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, incómodo, sus ojos fijos en las oscuras baldosas de la entrada de Malfoy Manor. Pansy, en cambio, parecía una niña el día de Navidad.

—Pasando una temporada a la sombra, como mi padre y el de Gregory —declaró, sonriendo con maldad.

Draco tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarle una maldición. Se había prometido que no volvería a usar una imperdonable nunca más, pero si no fuese porque ellos eran los únicos que podían decirle dónde estaban sus padres, los hubiese cosido a Cruciatus.

—¿Qué les habéis hecho?

Necesitaba saber que estaban bien, que Herpa no les había tocado ni un pelo.

—Digamos que están disfrutando unas vacaciones pagadas en una celda. Pero descuida, están bien. Al menos no hay dementores.

Pansy parecía estar disfrutando mucho de todo aquello: el rencor que sentía por Draco y su familia le enfureció. Después de todo había crecido visitando Malfoy Manor y jugando en los jardines con él, Gregory y Vincent. Sus padres siempre habían sido amables con ella, tratándola como si fuese de la familia. ¿Y así se lo pagaba?

—¿Cómo pudisteis? —les reclamó. La voz le temblaba de rabia pero su mano sujetaba la varita con más firmeza que nunca.

Las palabras de Draco borraron la sonrisa maliciosa de los labios de Pansy. Gregory, por parte, no parecía saber dónde meterse. Draco los miraba y no podía creerse que ellos, que habían corrido por ese mismo vestíbulo en incontables ocasiones de pequeños, se hubiesen llevado a sus padres. Pensar en la cara que debían haber puesto su madre y su padre al reconocerlos entre sus secuestradores le dolía más que mil Cruciatus.

—No es culpa nuestra —argumentó Pansy —Debiste aceptar la oferta de Herpa. Así, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

—No tenéis ni idea. No sabéis cómo fue… Vosotros os quedasteis cómodamente en Hogwarts lamiéndole las botas a los Carrows. Pero nosotros… —barbotó Draco. Le dolía el pecho y notaba la visión empañada, volviendo a sus antiguos amigos una imagen borrosa a contraluz. Las palabras no dichas en voz alta durante tan largo tiempo escocían, pero las obligó a salir —Vi como Nagini se comía a la profesora Burbage encima de la mesa de mi comedor. Nos torturó decenas de veces, ¡me obligó a torturar a otros! Vivíamos aterrorizados en nuestra propia casa, tratados como basura… Así que perdonadme por no lanzarme a los brazos de la primera psicópata que aspira a ser la nueva Señora Oscura.

—Herpa no es así —la defendió Pansy —Ella no es como el Lord Tenebroso. Si te unes a nosotros, lo descubrirás.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa despectiva. Miró a Gregory, instándolo a alabar a su nueva ama, pero él no parecía dispuesto a decir nada. Ni siquiera era capaz de sostenerle la mirada. ¿Acaso se sentía culpable? Ojalá lo hiciera. Ojalá los remordimientos le impidiesen dormir y toda la comida le supiese a ceniza. Ojalá no encontrase un respiro, ni un momento de paz nunca más en su vida.

—¿Acaso tengo otra opción? —preguntó.

Pansy suspiró, con los hombros caídos. Por alguna razón, ya no parecía exultante.

—No —admitió —Herpa nos ha pedido que te transmitamos un mensaje. Dice que garantiza la seguridad de tus padres mientras trabajes para los Hijos del Basilisco.

—Por supuesto —concedió Draco —¿Qué quiere que haga? ¿Que mate a un puñado de abuelitas muggles? ¿O tal vez prefiere torture a un par de niños? ¿Es eso a lo que os dedicáis?

Gregory agachó la cabeza y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica. Pansy, en cambio, le miró impertérrita.

—No hacemos nada que no hicieran nuestros padres. Recuerdo los aires que te dabas cuando te uniste a los mortífagos y cómo te gustaba enseñarnos la Marca Tenebrosa, así que no te atrevas a mirarnos por encima del hombro.

—¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo, Pansy? Que entonces era idiota porque tenía dieciséis años. Pero ya no somos críos, ¿cuál es vuestra excusa?

Pansy apretó los labios, furiosa.

—Hago esto por mi padre. ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer tú por los tuyos? —le preguntó.

Las palabras de la joven cayeron sobre Draco como el golpe de un látigo. Buscó un comentario mordaz con que contestarle, pero notaba la lengua seca y el corazón latiéndole en el pecho como si quisiera escaparse de su cárcel de carne y hueso. Porque Pansy había dado en el clavo.

Toda su cólera, todo su sarcasmo, no servían de nada porque a la hora de la verdad estaba atrapado. Todos sabían, empezando por Herpa, que no tenía escapatoria.

Interpretando su silencio, Pansy alzó la barbilla llena de altivez.

—Eso creía —murmuró —Cuando llegue el momento, Herpa te encargará alguna misión. Hazlo bien y a tus padres no les pasará nada.

Cumplido su cometido, la joven se dio media vuelta. Gregory la siguió, sin decir nada. Estaban en las puertas de Malfoy Manor, listos para marcharse y dejarlo de nuevo a solas con su miseria.

Pero Draco aún tenía algo que decir.

—Gregory —llamó.

Su antiguo amigo se detuvo y se volvió, atreviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos por primera vez en toda la visita.

—Ojalá te hubiera dejado morir en la Sala de los Menesteres —Draco masticó cada palabra antes de dejarla salir envuelta en saliva y resentimiento, mientras sostenía le sostenía la mirada sin parpadear.

Gregory hizo una mueca, como si le hubiera golpeado. Después, agachó la cabeza y desapareció detrás de Pansy sin decir nada.

* * *

El sábado 27 de octubre un mago de mediana edad llamado Ian Relish se presentó en Victoria Park durante la celebración de un mercadillo al aire libre. Voló un par de puestos con un _Bombarda_ , hirió a ocho personas y mató a una, antes de que los aurores que estaban allí de incógnito lograsen reducirlo. Según testigos, mientras cometía el sangriento ataque no paraba de gritar que los Hijos del Basilisco le enviaban para devolver el orden a un mundo corrupto.

Según supo Hermione, cuando Relish recuperó la conciencia en los calabozos del Ministerio de Magia, no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho. Tras interrogarlo y emplear Veritaserum con él, descubrieron que había actuado bajo un Imperius.

Relish accedió a entregar su última memoria antes de ser sometido a la maldición imperdonable, pero no había visto a su atacante en ningún momento por lo que llegaron a un callejón sin salida.

—Así que Malfoy dijo la verdad —observó Hermione, pensativa, arrugando sin darse cuenta el ejemplar del Profeta que había estado hojeando.

La prensa se había hecho eco del suceso y durante días no se había hablado de otra cosa. El primer ministro muggle y el equipo de desmemorización del ministerio habían trabajado duramente para tratar de ocultar el incidente y ofrecer una explicación mundana a lo que había sido un atentado terrorista mágico.

La sociedad mágica estaba inquieta y preocupada. Después de dos guerras y de la muerte de Voldemort pensaban que el tiempo del terror había quedado atrás, solo para descubrir que los años de calma tras la batalla de Hogwarts únicamente habían sido una pequeña tregua.

—Sí —admitió Harry —Aunque tampoco fue muy generoso con los detalles. Si nos hubiera dicho quién iba a llevar a cabo el ataque podríamos haber salvado a Ava Wilson.

Así se llamaba la mujer de cincuenta y dos años que había muerto como resultado de la explosión. Relish había llorado durante horas al saber que había sido el culpable de lo sucedido..

Hermione se estremeció al pensar en ella. Tenía casi la misma edad que sus padres.

—Puede que no lo supiera o puede que no nos diera más información para que los Hijos no sospechasen que habíamos recibido un soplo —replicó.

¿Era imaginación suya o sonaba como si estuviese tratando de justificar a Malfoy? Ella había pensado lo mismo que Harry en un primer momento pero enseguida se puso a buscar explicaciones lógicas para no culparlo indirectamente de la muerte de la señora Wilson.

—Sigo sin fiarme de él —masculló Harry, apretando los puños. Había estado en Victoria Park esa mañana y había contemplado lo sucedido sin poder evitarlo. Aunque fue él quien aturdió a Relish, Hermione sabía que se sentía responsable de lo sucedido. Harry siempre había querido salvar a todo el mundo y esa era una de las razones por las que se había hecho auror.

—Yo tampoco tengo muy claro qué pienso de él pero, en cualquier caso, podría sernos de gran ayuda para acabar con los Hijos.

Harry se dejó caer en la silla que había frente a la mesa de Hermione, frustrado. En ese momento, Ron irrumpió en el pequeño cubículo que hacía las veces de oficina de la chica. Tenía las orejas enrojecidas y Hermione sabía que eso no era buena señal.

—¡Aquí estás! Harry, me alegra que tú también estés aquí, así podrás encargarte.

—¿Encargarme de qué? —preguntó Harry.

—De lanzar el encantamiento Fidelio, por supuesto.

—Otra vez no —suspiró Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No me mires así, Hermione, ¡si crees que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados cuando una panda de psicópatas asesinos te han puesto en el punto de mira estás muy equivocada!

—Ron, te agradezco mucho que te ofrezcas como guardián, de verdad, pero no es necesario.

Por supuesto, Ron no iba a darse por vencido con facilidad.

—Harry, dile algo —pidió.

Harry se irguió en la silla, con pinta de desear estar en cualquier otra parte. Pasó la mirada de uno a otro y finalmente se detuvo en Hermione. Ella adivinó lo que iba a decir antes de que lo hiciera.

—Creo que no es mala idea usar el Fidelio.

—Ya lo hemos hablado —les recordó Hermione, tratando de ser asertiva y clara —Encuentro el Fidelio excesivo y no quiero causarles molestias a mis vecinos. Ya hemos tomado precauciones: nadie puede aparecerse ni trasladarse a mi edificio, y varios miembros de la oficina de aurores han lanzado todo tipo de encantamientos a mi puerta para que solo pueda abrirse con mi llave. Te aseguro que no hay un lugar más seguro en todo Londres que mi apartamento, Ron.

—Bien, pues entonces entra en él y no salgas hasta que hayamos solucionado todo esto —sentenció él.

—Ron, se razonable —le pidió Hermione. Empezaba a agotársele la paciencia —No sabemos cuánto tiempo nos llevará detener a los Hijos del Basilisco y tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Me niego a renunciar a mi vida solo por la posibilidad de que intenten atacarme.

Ron se quedó callado unos instantes, con expresión contrariada. Por un instante Hermione pensó que había logrado disuadirlo a base de presentarle argumentos convincentes, pero eso solo demostraba lo ilusa que era. Al parecer, visto que no podía llegar a un acuerdo con ella, decidió puentearla y se giró hacia su mejor amigo.

—Harry, ¿podemos hablar a solas?

Este asintió y los dos la miraron, instándola a marcharse para darles intimidad.

Lo que faltaba.

—¡Este es mi despacho! —les recordó Hermione, sosteniendo como prueba la placa con su nombre que había sobre su mesa de trabajo.

—Está bien, está bien —murmuró Ron, en tono conciliador. Después él y Harry se marcharon a tramar Merlín sabe qué.

Tarde o temprano se enteraría de sus planes pero por lo pronto tenía mucho que hacer. Antes de sumergirse de lleno en ello, Hermione se preguntó cuándo volvería a ver a Malfoy.

* * *

En esa ocasión, Malfoy no se hizo esperar tanto tiempo. Hermione acababa de entrar en su piso y saludar a Crookshanks cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Intuyendo que sería él, se acercó a la mirilla. Malfoy estaba al otro lado, con ambas manos apoyadas en el marco de la puerta. Como si supiera que ella estaba observándole, acercó un ojo a la lente de vidrio, posiblemente por el simple placer de molestar, llenando de un gris intenso su campo de visión.

Hermione suspiró y abrió.

—Granger —saludó él, y entró sin esperar a ser invitado. Como ella aún no se había apartado, la rozó al pasar. Olía a colonia. Mucho.

Hermione pensó con fastidio que su pequeña buhardilla estaría días apestando a él. Sin perder el tiempo, Malfoy se dejó caer en el sofá. Cada vez parecía sentirse más cómodo en su casa, lo que hacía que ella estuviera progresivamente más incómoda.

De modo que decidió que lo mejor sería ir al grano.

—Así que era cierto que los Hijos iban a atacar en Victoria Park.

—Dime algo que no sepa —Malfoy había cogido una vela aromática que había en una mesa de madera junto al sofá y la estaba olfateando, con aire aburrido. Al parecer, no podía resistirse al deseo de tocar todo y husmear en cada rincón.

Irritada, Hermione la arrancó la vela de las manos.

—¿Te has enterado de que una mujer ha muerto? —le preguntó.

—Lo he leído en El Profeta — explicó él, su voz y su rostro completamente inexpresivos.

—¿Sabías cuál era el plan? Porque si es así, podríamos haberla salvado.

—Te conté lo que sabía —replicó él —que era suficiente para evitar que hubiese víctimas. Si Potter y sus amiguitos aurores no hicieron bien su trabajo, no es culpa mía.

—Entonces, ¿no estabas al tanto de a quién iban a enviar? ¿Conocías a Relish?

Malfoy apretó los gruesos labios y alzó una ceja, molesto.

—Te repito que te dije todo lo que sabía. Lo menos que podrías hacer es darme las gracias después de que te diera información vital a cambio de nada.

Se formó un silencio tenso. Tal vez quedase como una desagradecida pero le costaba creer que Malfoy no supiese nada más. ¿Seguro que no había omitido algo que podía haber salvado la vida de Ava Wilson? ¿Debía creerle?

Malfoy pareció intuir sus dudas. Se levantó del sofá con el ceño fruncido y se acercó a Hermione. Por desgracia, parecía que consideraba imprescindible estar cerca de ella para que pudiera escucharlo.

—Mira, Granger, no sé si entiendes cómo funciona una organización de este tipo. Hay varias grupos y lo normal es que no sepas nada de los planes de las demás. Me enteré de lo de Victoria Park de milagro y si alguien descubre que os he dado el chivatazo soy hombre muerto, así que un poco menos de desconfianza y un tanto más de agradecimiento estarían bien.

Su discurso sonaba tan convincente y él parecía tan sinceramente indignado por la actitud de Hermione que por un momento se sintió culpable. Pero aunque quizás estuviese siendo injusta, todavía no sabía lo suficiente para confiar en él. Después de todo se había unido a los Hijos por voluntad propia y luego los había traicionado. Le estaba muy agradecida por darle el chivatazo de iban a por ella pero, pese a no dejarlo ver delante de Harry y Ron, ella tampoco se fiaba de Malfoy por completo.

—¿Y en qué grupo estás tú? ¿Cuál es tu cometido? —quiso saber.

—En el grupo encargado de espiarte. Hablando de eso, ahora soy yo el que hace las preguntas. ¿Sigues saliendo con Weasley?

De todas las cosas que podría haberle preguntado, esa era la que menos se hubiera esperado Hermione.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya sabes, ese chico paliducho, mal alimentado y pelirrojo con el que fuimos a clase durante años. Comprendo que hayas olvidado su existencia, nunca fue alguien precisamente memorable.

—¡Por supuesto que…! —Hermione se detuvo y tomó aire, recordándose que Malfoy solo intentaba sacarla de sus casillas —Lo que quiero decir es que no veo por qué a los Hijos del Basilisco les interesaría mi estado sentimental.

—Toda información puede ser útil —aseguró Malfoy, deambulando por el salón —Por ejemplo, saber si vives sola es importante a la hora de planificar tu secuestro. Aunque es evidente que lo haces. Ya que no te apetece hablar sobre ello, no hace falta que respondas. En realidad, ya sé la respuesta.

—¿Ah, sí? —Hermione se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva.

Para entonces Malfoy estaba detrás de la barra americana, observando el escurridor donde se secaba lo que Hermione había usado en el desayuno.

—Solo hay una taza, compartes piso con un gato y en las fotos de tu habitación no hay ninguna con Weasley a solas.

—¿Cómo…? Oh —claro, olvidaba que Malfoy había estado fisgoneando en su apartamento cuando se coló en él la primera vez. A Hermione le hubiera gustado lanzarle uno de los célebres Mocomurciélago de Ginny pero ya no estaban en Hogwarts y se suponía que podía resolver sus problemas hablando como la persona adulta que era.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿Eso también es relevante para planificar mi secuestro? —ironizó Hermione.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros en un movimiento elegante.

—Simple curiosidad.

—Pues, espía o no, no es asunto tuyo. Y si no tienes más información sobre los Hijos, será mejor que te vayas.

—Vaya, Granger, veo que he tocado un tema sensible. Imagino que eso significa que fue Weasley el que rompió contigo. Yo tampoco querría hablar de ello si alguien como el pobretón me dejase.

Estuvo a punto de asegurarle que se equivocaba por completo pero se detuvo a tiempo. No quería darle el gusto a Malfoy. Estaba segura de que solo intentaba provocarla para que hablara más de la cuenta.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —declaró. Deseosa de cambiar de tema, Hermione decidió abordar lo que realmente le interesaba —Ahora es mi turno de hacer preguntas. Para ser nuestro infiltrado en los Hijos, nos has contado muy poco sobre ellos. ¿Quién es su líder? ¿Quiénes son sus miembros? ¿Desde dónde trabajan? ¿Cómo os comunicáis? ¿Cuál...

—Eh, para la escoba —Malfoy alzó las dos manos, haciéndole un gesto para que frenara —Antes de decir nada más sobre los Hijos, necesito ciertas garantías.

—¿Garantías?

—Sí. Me juego mucho con esto. Si los Hijos del Basilisco descubren que estoy trabajando como espía, me matarán. Y, por otro lado, cualquier cosa que diga puede ser usada por el Ministerio en mi contra. ¿Cómo sé que Potter y compañía no van a aparecer para detenerme y llevarme a Azkaban cuando hayan obtenido lo que querían de mí?

—Maltoy, te aseguro que…

—Confío en tu palabra tanto como tú en la mía, Granger, y ambos sabemos que eso es muy poco —la interrumpió él —No me vale con que tú me asegures nada. Trabajas en el departamento de Seguridad Mágica pero no tienes autoridad para concederme la inmunidad.

Hermione suspiró. No podía rebatir su argumento porque lo cierto era que tenía razón.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy?

—Quiero que el mismo Shackelbolt me garantice en persona y por escrito que no seré detenido ni encarcelado, y que tengo inmunidad respecto a todo lo que haga en el cumplimiento de mi tarea.

—¿Quieres reunirte en persona con el mismísimo Ministro de Magia? —se asombró Hermione.

—De hecho, sí —afirmó él con total calma. Nadie diría que era el miembro de una facción de magos oscuros solicitando reunirse con la persona más importante de todo el mundo mágico —Y quiero que sea en tu piso. No pienso ir al Ministerio y como comprenderás, no podemos ser vistos juntos en público. En cambio, si alguno de los Hijos me ve entrar en tu edificio supondrá que estoy espiándote, que es a lo que en teoría me dedico.

—Está bien. Le haré llegar tus demandas, pero yo que tú no me haría muchas ilusiones —advirtió Hermione. En su opinión, Malfoy estaba pidiendo demasiado. Desde el atentado en Victoria Park, habían doblado la seguridad en torno a Shackelbolt porque, por lógica, los Hijos del Basilisco estarían interesados en acabar con él. Acceder a reunirse con uno de sus miembros no era lo que se dice un movimiento prudente y dudaba que el Ministro estuviese dispuesto a ello.

—Hey, estoy proponiendo reunirnos en la pequeña biblioteca con cama en la que vives —Malfoy hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando la librería abarrotada de Hermione, y las diversas acumulaciones de libros que había por todas las superficies llanas de su buhardilla —Si quisiera hacerle algo malo, ¿no crees que elegiría otro lugar? Uno que no tuviera unas cuarenta medidas de seguridad adicionales y que pudiera preparar previamente. Soy yo el que se arriesga más en todo este asunto.

Hermione se envaró, molesta por el comentario de Malfoy.

—En primer lugar, no hay nada malo en tener libros. Si hubieses leído más en vez de dedicarte a otra clase de actividades, tal vez no estarías en esta situación ahora mismo. Y en segundo lugar, ya he dicho que hablaré con Shackelbolt. Te haré saber su respuesta.

Malfoy se acercó a la puerta del piso, deteniéndose al lado de Hermione. De cerca, sus perpetuas ojeras eran más evidentes, de un tono casi tan gris como el de sus ojos, y sus rasgos parecían más afilados que nunca por la pérdida de peso. Se inclinó un poco sobre ella y un mechón de pelo platino cayó sobre su pómulo derecho.

—Que sea pronto. Mañana nos vemos, Granger —prometió, antes de marcharse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Siento el retraso, pero literalmente las últimas semanas de febrero me han atropellado y no he podido ponerme al día hasta ahora. Vuelvo con un capítulo con un montón de cosas: primer encuentro de Draco con sus antiguos amigos (vuelvan puñales), primer chivatazo al ministerio sobre Los Hijos y... antes de ir más lejos, Draco quiere un trato oficial. ¿Cómo terminará todo esto? Más en el próximo capítulo.
> 
> Espero que os este gustando. ¡Os agradecería mucho que me dieráis vuestra opinión, aunque sea para tirarme tomates!
> 
> Con mucho cariño,
> 
> Dry
> 
> PD: Deja un review para que Draco llame a tu puerta ;)

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido?  
> Esto es realmente un prólogo, el resto de capítulos tendrán el doble de longitud (ya tengo unos cuantos más escritos). ¿Quiénes son exactamente los Hijos del Basilisco? ¿Cómo se ha visto Draco involucrado con ellos? ¿Siguen Hermione y Ron saliendo? ¿Nuestros protagonistas se enamorarán, se amarán y se casarán en matrimonio?  
> Todo eso y mucho más en próximos episodios.  
> Como siempre, agradecería muchísimo vuestras opiniones.
> 
> ¡Feliz Navidad!  
> Con cariño,  
> Dry


End file.
